PAUSADA O Preço do Equilíbrio
by lou5858
Summary: Bella é uma garota com um passado trágico. Edward surge e parece equilibrar um pouco as tragédias da vida dela. Mas o amor é mesmo capaz de curar feridas e qual é o real preço do equilíbrio? Estariam eles preparados para pagá-lo? Ed não é vamp nem humano
1. Observando e Esperando

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence.**_

_**Nem essa fic.**__**;)**_

_**Eu estou traduzindo essa fic que originalmente se chama "The Price of Balance" da autora Christi.**_

_**Seguinte. Como alguns sabem eu já tenho duas fic e já comecei a escrever mais duas. Sendo que tenho estágio e sou voluntária numa ONG... fora a faculdade. Portanto, tempo não é algo tão excessivo na minha vida então há de se compreender que eu não gastei meu tempo pra traduzir esta fic a toa. Não. Ela é absolutamente uma das fics mais bonitas que já vi e a trama que Christi construiu é absolutamente espetacular.**_

_**Vou tentar repassar todas as reviews pra ela (traduzidas pra inglês) portanto não segurem elogios. **_

_**Ela merece.**__**;)**_

_**Perfil da Christi: **__**http://www*fanfiction*net/u/1435696/**_

_**Perfil da fic em Inglês: **__**http://www*fanfiction*net/s/4763112/1/The_Price_of_Balance**_

_**(sem os asteriscos)**_

_**TO CHRISTI:**_

_**Hey Christi... I already thanked but I always feel the need to do it. So… Thank you sweety for letting me show this piece of art that you call fanfic to the Brazilians readers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** Observando e Esperando **

_**Bella Swan**_

O livro que eu estava prestes a recolocar na prateleira escorregou da minha mão. Ele caiu no carpete industrial marrom desbotado com um baque abafado. Olhei rapidamente em volta. Ninguém parecia estar olhando na minha direção. De fato, parecia que nem o livro caindo chamou alguma atenção. Eu deixei a respiração, que nem sabia que estava segurando, sair.

Eu pulei quando senti uma mão no meu ombro no momento seguinte. O livro caiu da minha mão pela segunda vez.

"Bella, você está bem? Eu não queria ter te assustado."

Me virei e me deparei com o rosto preocupado de Esme Cullen, a bibliotecária chefe, a minha chefe – e também a figura mais próxima de uma mãe que eu tinha.

"Estou bem. Me desculpe por ter pulado. Tenho tido esse pressentimento esquisito o dia todo, como se alguém estivesse me observando. Sempre que acontece eu olho em volta e não tem ninguém que eu possa ver. Tá começando a me assustar um pouco."

Esme acenou com a cabeça e deu um aperto confortante no meu ombro. Esme sabia como eu ansiava por não ser percebida, eu trabalhava duro pra não ser notada. Ela não compreendia meus sentimentos, apenas os entendia por alto, mas não fazia idéia das verdadeiras razões pra eu ser assim. Felizmente ela era o tipo de mulher que preferia ações ao invés de discussões.

"Eu não notei ninguém de diferente hoje. Vou mandar o Joe da segurança dar uma olhada rápida pelas estantes pra ter certeza. Enquanto isso, por que você não volta comigo pra mesa principal? Tenho outra estante de livros que precisa ser repreenchida. Isso deve dar tempo suficiente pra ele."

Sorri e assenti concordando. Empurrei o meu carrinho, que estava com os livros, enquanto a seguia. Um pouco antes de alcançarmos à mesa principal, senti os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. Puxei uma respiração tremida, mas resisti a vontade de olhar em volta. Se alguém estava gostando de brincar comigo, eu não ia dá-lo mais satisfação olhando ao redor como uma garotinha assustada.

Levei meu tempo pra recarregar o carrinho. A monotonia repetitiva desse trabalho era às vezes desagradável, mas me servia bem. Me dava tempo suficiente pra eu ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos. A verdade da minha vida era simples. Eu estava completamente sozinha e minhas memórias eram minhas únicas companheiras. Foi por isso que acabei aqui em primeiro lugar.

Se alguém perguntasse, eu diria, "Meu nome é Bella Swan."

Talvez isso significasse coisas diferentes pra diferentes pessoas. Pra mim significava uma garota de 19 anos com olhos castanhos-chocolates e um cabelo castanho longo e ondulado. Significa uma garota abençoada com uma pele boa e muita imaginação. Significa uma garota que já viu mais coisas horríveis e chorou mais lágrimas do que muitos fazem durante uma vida inteira. Bella Swan é uma garota, vivendo numa cidade grande, tentando o máximo conseguir jogar com as cartas que lhe foram entregues.

Se você perguntasse a outra pessoa, talvez dissessem que eu era atraente, esperta, ou quieta. Eles devem acreditar que eu seja tímida ou reservada. Poderiam fazer suas melhores suposições baseadas no que eu estava disposta a dividir. Eles comentariam apenas sobre a fachada que construí para o benefício deles.

Era mais fácil pra qualquer um se fingíssemos que eu era simplesmente uma garota quieta. Esse mito era mais fácil pra todos, então era o único ao qual eu me prendia.

Eu fugi da minha pequena cidade natal para a anonimidade da cidade há seis meses atrás. Enquanto a maioria das garotas da minha idade estavam na faculdade preocupando-se com o namorado recente, eu estava ocupada reconstruindo minha vida.

Eu vivia num pequeno, na verdade, minúsculo apartamento. Trabalhava na biblioteca de segunda a sexta.

Meu turno começou tarde naquele dia e um dos pontos positivos do trabalho é que eu era permitida ficar até mais tarde e usar os computadores.

Estava lendo todos os livros que era capaz de carregar pra casa toda semana, e estava agradecida que eu era o tipo de garota que não ficava sozinha se tivesse um bom livro por perto. Nós tínhamos uma sala pra funcionários que sempre tinha café fresco. Isso era outro ponto positivo. Eu não gostava de café, mas já que eu estava tão pobre ultimamente, costumava tomar várias canecas à tarde – como suplemento do meu jantar sempre insuficiente.

O marido da Esme era um médico e ela o convenceu a me dar alguns trabalhos pra digitar durante o fim de semana. Com os dois trabalhos eu era capaz de pagar as despesas básicas pra viver e o aluguel do apartamento – mas nada muito além disso.

Eu estava aprendendo a amar arroz, sopa enlatada, compras em consignação e transporte público.

Esme se perguntava porque eu escolhi esses trabalhos. Disse-me, mais de uma vez, que eu deveria trabalhar como garçonete ou caixa de uma dessas grandes lojas que tem franquias.

Eu sei que ela fala pro meu bem.

Ela queria que eu ganhasse mais dinheiro e que fizesse coisas que garotas "normais" da minha idade faziam. Eu a agradecia pela preocupação e garantia que estava confortável com as escolhas que fiz.

Eu não sabia como dizer a ela que me mudei pra cidade pra escapar desse tipo de relações pessoais. A biblioteca me permitia esconder nas prateleiras, interagindo com outras pessoas da menor maneira possível. Eu não queria esperar nas mesas e saber o que uma família teria para o jantar naquela noite. Eu não queria a responsabilidade de não confundir refrigerante diet com o normal. E eu realmente não queria arrumar as promoções da loja no canto, descobrir qual é a roupa íntima ou pasta de dente de alguém, e sorrindo durante o processo todo.

Eu não dava conta de detalhes da minha própria vida – como eu deveria saber os detalhes da vida de outra pessoa?!

Não, a biblioteca era o lugar perfeito pra mim. Todos os dias quando eu chegava no trabalho e subia pelos velhos degraus de pedra da entrada sentia uma estranha afinidade com Quasímodo (Corcunda de Notre Dame).

A biblioteca era meu santuário e eu era contente por ser a reclusa que organizava as estantes.

Eu estava prestes a retornar com meu último carregamento de livros quando Esme me parou.

"Joe não voltou pra mesa pra checar ali ainda. Tira um minuto pra tomar um café. Eu quero ter certeza que está tudo bem antes de você sair das minhas vistas."

Eu acenei em concordância e resisti a vontade de dizer "Sim, mãe." Ela sempre fazia pensando no meu bem. Eu tive que rir internamente do extinto protetor da Esme. Ela nunca foi capaz de gerar um filho, e acho que ela apreciava seu status de minha mais nova mãe adotiva.

Sua preocupação com a minha segurança era tocante, ainda que o perigo estivesse todo na minha cabeça.

Fiz pra mim um copo de café e fiquei hipnotizada pelas ondas que formavam na superfície do líquido com cada gota que caía. Tomei um gole rápido. Sabia que Esme queria que eu tomasse meu tempo, mas eu tinha que tomar meu café quente, beirando o escaldante.

Se eu fosse rápida poderia tomar dois copos.

Enquanto estava pegando meu segundo copo de café, Mike se juntou a mim.

Se Esme era minha nova "mãe-da-cidade" então Mike era meu irmão mais velho que eu sempre quis.

Ele era o técnico chefe e estava no comando de manter os programas que serviam à biblioteca atualizados e funcionando. E a biblioteca era larga o suficiente pra precisar de um funcionário como Mike o tempo inteiro.

Mike se serviu de café. Estava silencioso desde que entrou, o que significa que ele provavelmente ouviu que surtei nas estantes. Mike era extremamente querido. Ele não era feio, mas não tinha nada nele que te fizesse dar uma dupla checada também. Ele tem cabelos loiros e um rosto infantil e imagino que quando tiver uns 50 vai continuar com feições juvenis. Ele é bondoso com todos, tem um senso de humor extremamente bobo e possui três gatos em seu apartamento.

Todas essas características me atraiam ao Mike, mas elas também faziam eu me fechar pra ele. Mike era o exato tipo de pessoa que eu iria arruinar, e eu não queria arruinar mais ninguém.

Não me surpreendi quando ele me prendeu num olhar sério e começou a fazer perguntas.

"Você está bem, Bella? Esme não costuma chamar Joe por nada..."

Eu não podia acreditar que fui estúpida o suficiente pra atrair tanta atenção pra mim. O que eu queria era exatamente o oposto.

"Sim, não é nada. Esme se preocupou demais. Você sabe como ela pode ser, especialmente quando é de mim que estamos falando. Eu senti como se alguém estivesse me observando – mas não vi ninguém. Acho que provavelmente passei muito tempo sozinha e agora minha imaginação está me punindo."

Ele ainda parecia preocupado. Pareceu por um momento que ele estava tentado me alcançar e me tocar, mas percebeu que eu provavelmente não iria gostar.

"Por favor, só tome cuidado. Eu sei que Joe pode ser valente, mas a gente às vezes recebe pessoas esquisitas aqui. Confie nos seus instintos, ok?"

Eu prometi que iria. Fazia tanto tempo que alguém cuidou de mim que a sensação era maravilhosa.

Ele pegou seu copo de café e se virou pra sair. Parou na porta e virou-se pra mim novamente.

"Se você não quiser ficar sozinha, vou me encontrar com alguns amigos pra jantar na sexta-feira. Você é bem-vinda."

Seu convite pairou no ar. Meu estômago se contraiu por um momento enquanto eu considerei o que ele disse.

Eu pesei suas palavras tentando decidir se ele estava apenas sugerindo que eu precisava de uma saída entre amigos ou se ele estava me convidando pra um encontro. Suas palavras estavam inclinadas pra amizade, mas seu o olhar não.

Para o meu total espanto, as seguintes palavras saíram da minha boca.

"Você está certo. Eu poderia sair à noite. Obrigada por convidar."

O sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto confirmou minhas suspeitas dele ter me convidado para um encontro.

Ele se virou e saiu me deixando paralisada pelo meu próprio comportamento.

Tinham tantas coisas erradas com o que acabou de acontecer. Eu gosto do Mike. Eu o considero como um amigo ou irmão, mas nada além. De fato, eu mal o conhecia suficientemente pra considerá-lo como um amigo, e eu não tinha o dinheiro extra pra gastar numa saída.

Mordi minha língua, revoltada pra me punir por ter agido tão "não-eu".

Hoje era segunda. Eu tinha quatro dias pra dar um jeito de desmarcar esse encontro.

Sabendo como minha vida é, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer em quatro dias.

Lavei minha caneca a voltei pra biblioteca. Rezei pra não esbarrar em ninguém, eu precisava de um tempo ininterrupto pra pensar.

Quando alcancei a mesa principal, Joe estava saindo e Esme sorrindo. Eu estava certa que isso significava que minha imaginação tinha me feito pagar papel de palhaça novamente.

Abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a recolher as devoluções de livros. Esperava poder voltar pro meu refúgio sem precisar dar explicações.

Mas é claro que isso não aconteceria.

"Bella, Joe disse que está tudo bem. Se você ainda se sentir desconfortável, volte que eu acharei outra coisa pra você fazer essa tarde. Você não precisa estar nas estantes hoje."

Ela me deu um afago tranqüilizador no ombro.

Respirei aliviada quando finalmente pude fazer minha escapada.

Isso não era anormal da parte da Esme, ela normalmente se despedia e checava se eu pretendia usar os computadores durante um tempo.

Mike me escoltando pra fora era outra história... Entretanto tenho certeza que foi por causa da minha aceitação do seu convite. Eu tentei manter uma postura "amigável", ainda preocupada com qualquer impressão que ele tenha criado na sua mente.

Passei duas horas procurando vários itens online.

Procurei os jornais locais da minha cidade natal, ansiando por notícias de primeira mão... Felizmente eu já teria deixado de ser notícia.

Chequei meu e-mail e li os poucos que chegaram a mim. Tinha um de uma antiga amiga detalhando suas aulas na faculdade e os carinhas que estava conhecendo. Era geral e vago e foi mandado pra maioria das garotas que se formaram conosco no colégio. Não era pessoal pra mim, e eu deletei antes mesmo de chegar no final.

A outra mensagem era do Embry.

Embry foi um dos melhores amigos do Jacob; me mandava e-mails quase todos os dias. Ele queria saber o que eu sabia sobre o acidente. Eu nunca respondia. Embri e eu éramos amigos e eu deveria gastar um tempo contando pra ele alguma coisa...

O problema é que a morte do Jacob era parte da razão da minha fuga; parte da razão que eu cortei amarras àquele lugar e fugi. E eu não podia pensar naquele dia sem ficar destruída – e eu não poderia libertar minhas memórias num e-mail pra Embry. Isso era certo.

Me certifiquei que tudo estava desligado e fechado enquanto me dirigia pra saída.

Meu estômago sempre parecia estar cheio de gelo quando eu pensava no Jacob.

Vesti apertado meu casaco de lã preto e notei minhas mãos trêmulas enquanto trabalhava com os botões do mesmo. Eu tinha que andar as sete quadras até meu apartamento e a noite de inverno tinha ficado dolorosamente fria. Coloquei minhas mãos nas luvas e vesti meu gorro por cima da minha massa de cabelos castanhos.

Lembrar do meu escasso jantar de ovos e torrada não fez nada pra aumentar minha velocidade. Decidi ostentar e tomar um copo de chocolate também. Com esse pensamento feliz eu me preparei pro incômodo de ar gelado que surgiria quando eu abrisse as portas.

O clique fraco que a porta fez ao fechar atrás de mim foi quase perdido com a corrente que ar gelado que irrompeu. Eu me lembrei de manter os olhos no prêmio enquanto caminhava pra casa.

Chocolate quente e um livro novo pra ler... Talvez até um banho quente. Eu só precisava continuar me movendo.

Mas é claro que o que aconteceu em seguida tirou todos os pensamentos que rondavam a minha cabeça.

Sentado nos degraus que levavam à calçada em frente à biblioteca estava um homem. Suas costas estavam viradas pra mim, e tudo o que eu podia ver era seus ombros largos e as ondulações no cabelo da parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele estava sentado tão casualmente, sem chapéu, corpo tão relaxado quanto estaria num lindo dia de primavera e não numa noite de inverno com ventos congelantes.

Parei com minha mão na grade e me xinguei mentalmente por ter deixado a porta fechar atrás de mim sem perceber que estava sozinha. Eu não tinha uma chave pra voltar pra dentro e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer se não descer os degraus da escada.

Quão estranho era o fato de que me senti observada o dia inteiro e quando realmente tem alguém por perto só notei quando já estava tarde demais?!

Me lembrei das palavras do Mike mais cedo quando ele mandou eu acreditar nos meus instintos. Eu não estava assustada, ele não se mexeu desde que eu saí da biblioteca. Talvez eu conseguisse passar direto sem ele nem notar.

Mas então ele se virou pra mim como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos e quisesse me assegurar que notaria se eu passasse direto.

Parei de respirar quando olhei pro seu rosto. Era tão perfeitamente bonito que não parecia possível ser real. Ele tinha luxuriosos lábios cheios que eram de um tom rosado bem escuro e as maçãs do seu rosto pareciam ser esculpidas por algum escultor. Seu rosto estava levemente corado como se tivesse passado o dia numa praia ensolarada – que parecia combinar muito mais com sua pele dourada e cabelos cor de bronze.

Ele encontrou meu olhar com o seu e eu me percebi sorrindo, por nenhuma razão aparente exceto pelo fato que ele tinha um brilho no olhar. _Reluzente_. Eram como esmeraldas multifacetadas, profundas, verdes e cintilantes.

Não existia outra descrição possível.

Ele parecia triste. Como se estivesse lidando com uma dor insuportável e não estivesse totalmente certo sobre o que fazer quanto a isso. Era um olhar que eu conseguia reconhecer e simpatizar.

Eu queria desviar nossos olhares pra não reconhecer essa maravilhosa criatura desanimada e abatida.

Eu era tão idiota.

Estava escuro e a rua estava silenciosa. O clima estava completamente congelante e eu precisava ir embora. Precisava chegar em casa e parar de agir como uma heroína romântica que cai nos braços de um belíssimo desconhecido que aparece quando ela menos espera.

Eu queria não ter visto a tristeza.

Me tocou de uma maneira que sua beleza não foi capaz e agora eu não podia ser desarmada pela minha própria compaixão idiota.

Reuni a minha força e desviei o olhar.

Menos de um minuto tinha passado e eu ainda sentia como se o tempo tivesse parado. Eu me movi dando ao delicioso homem uma ótima oportunidade.

Eu me perguntava a idade dele... Era péssima em julgar idade, ele parecia jovem, mas seus olhos não diziam o mesmo... Era como se ele tivesse uma alma envelhecida...

Estava na metade dos degraus e ainda podia sentir seu olhar em mim.

Uma voz clara e aconchegante surgiu por entre os sons da noite. Olhei reflexivamente pra cima e balancei minha cabeça quando a noite voltou a sua zona de penumbra.

Tinham duas pessoas se aproximando na rua, um homem e uma mulher. O homem poderia ser irmão do que estava nos degraus. Ele tinha um cabelo ondulado similar, entretanto era loiro e um rosto igualmente bonito. A mulher ao seu lado tinha seus pequenos dedos entrelaçados aos dele. Ela tinha cabelos escuros que eram curtos e repicados. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana com lábios cor de oxicoco _(N.A.: do original "cranberry", que é uma fruta vermelha)_ e uma pele que era cremosa e perfeita.

Eu tinha parado de andar novamente. Evidentemente essa era a hora da noite onde todas as pessoas assustadoramente bonitas saíam pra brincar.

O casal bonito passou por mim sem nem me olhar. O homem falou novamente. Eu prestei atenção em suas palavras dessa vez.

"Precisamos ir agora, Edward."

O homem dos degraus, Edward, olhou pra ele e depois pra mim. Eu me perguntei porque estava sequer em seu radar. Se ele saía com pessoas com aquela aparência, eu deveria ser invisível pra ele. Ele levantou e desceu os degraus remanescentes.

Ele estava usando um casado cinza de lã. Acompanhou os passos dos outros. Eu permaneci parada, olhando-os de soslaio. Meu cérebro trabalhando duro pra compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Os três começaram a ir embora juntos. Edward não voltou a me olhar, ainda que eu estivesse com esperanças que iria. Os outros dois olharam, o que me surpreendeu. Eles voltaram a se olhar e algo parecido com um diálogo mudo foi dividido entre eles. Eles pareciam esperançosos, mas o que eles poderiam estar esperando estava acima da minha compreensão.

Tinha começado a nevar. Flocos de gelo navegavam pelo chão. Eu olhei o trio da beleza continuar andando pela calçada. E foi aí que eu percebi que nenhum deles usava gorro ou luvas – ainda que a noite estivesse cruel. Estupidamente me perguntei se eles iriam longe. Estava prestes a ir embora quando percebi que eles também não usavam sapatos. Nenhum deles usava sapatos ou meias. Os pés descalços não faziam som na calçada enquanto eles andavam. Seus corpos não aparentavam nenhum sinal de frio ou desconforto.

Eles viraram a esquina e saíram de minhas vistas.

Fechei minha boca que estava escancarada desde o momento que notei que eles estavam descalços e jurei andar pra casa o mais rápido que pudesse, comeria meu jantar e teria uma boa noite de sono.

Eu não iria mencionar meu encontro esquisito com ninguém. Depois do meu comportamento esquisito no trabalho hoje, isso seria a gota d'água.

O que eu poderia dizer? _"Tinha um cara incrivelmente bonito na escada quando eu fui embora noite passada, e por alguma razão esquisita ele parecia estar me esperando. Ele encontrou alguns dos seus igualmente bonitos amigos e nenhum deles usava sapatos." _

Soava ridículo até pra mim e eu vi a coisa toda em primeira mão. Decidi que a melhor coisa a fazer era arquivar a experiência sob a categoria de _"coisas estranhas que acontecem em cidades grandes, então acostume-se."_

Apertei mais o meu casaco no meu corpo e fui pra casa.

De novo e de novo jurei tirar Edward da minha cabeça. Infelizmente eu gostava demais a sensação do seu nome em minha língua. E apesar do frio penetrante, a lembrança dos seus olhos me fez ficar aquecida.

Quando alcancei minha porta já tinha traçado um plano de simplesmente tirar tudo isso da minha mente. Agora eu estava somente esperando voltar a ver seu lindo rosto ao menos mais uma vez.


	2. Cinzas

_**N.T.: Twilight não me pertence.**_

_**Nem essa história, ela é toda da mente criativa da Christi, que também não criou Twilight!

* * *

**_

**Cinzas**

_**Bella Swan**_

Me enrolei numa toalha quando saí da banheira. A água tinha esfriado e já que meu apartamento era frio, eu estava rapidamente ficando arrepiada. Achei que o banho me ajudaria a tranqüilizar meu cérebro, mas é claro que só me fez analisar os descalços mais cautelosamente. Perguntei-me o porquê dele estar sentado nos degraus quando eu saí hoje à noite. Estava com a impressão que era ele quem me observava lá dentro, mas não parecia possível. Eu definitivamente me lembraria de ter visto _aquele_ rosto. Só relembrar aquilo em minha mente me fazia estremecer. Sua beleza era tão excessiva que parecia ser proibida, ilícita.

Vesti meu moletom surrado e uma blusa de manga cumprida. Eu gostava de dormir com menos, mas eu estava sempre congelada nesse apartamento, fria na melhor das hipóteses. Tinham momentos que o vento soprava diretamente. Eu odiava estar gelada. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me mudar. Devia ter me mudado pra algum lugar quente, ensolarado e leve. Claro que minhas economias tinham mais conexão com o lugar que eu estava do que minhas preferências pessoais.

Tirei um livro da minha bolsa e depositei na minha cama com meu esperado longo copo de chocolate quente. Entortei meu nariz quando percebi quão ridículo era o fato que um chocolate quente virou luxo na minha vida.

Eu li até que meus olhos começaram a se fechar. Antes de desligar a lâmpada do meu criado-mudo toquei os rostos da minha mãe e pai na foto que eu mantinha ao lado da minha cama. Eu odiava ficar tão sozinha. Eu odiava a quantidade de eventos que aconteceram desde que eles se foram. A foto foi tirada no meu aniversário de sete anos. Eu estava banguela de um dos meus dentes da frente. Meus pais tinham me levado pro zoológico, tínhamos acabado de visitar os macacos e eu sorria de uma maneira tão ampla. Eu segurava a mão deles dois, e me lembrei quão quente e seguro aquilo sempre era, segurando suas mãos, estar salva entre eles.

Quando desliguei a luz e girei pro meu lado pensei em quão fria devem estar suas lápides no cemitério. A ultima vez que estive lá estava entre elas, com uma mão em cada uma. Eu não me sentia aquecida ou segura. Eu me sentia assustada e solitária, exatamente como agora.

Acordei várias horas mais tarde, ensopada com suor frio, gritando o nome do Jake. Eu deveria saber que sonharia com ele hoje à noite. Muita coisa aconteceu, eu estava me sentindo sozinha e inquieta quando peguei no sono.

Levantei e limpei meu rosto, ainda tinham lágrimas caindo de meus olhos. Coloquei roupas limpas e verifiquei o horário. Eram pouco mais de 3 da manhã, mas eu sabia que não voltaria a dormir nenhum horário tão cedo. Chequei as fechaduras das portas, por hábito. Olhei pro livro que ainda estava na cama. Eu não sentia vontade de ler. Eu sentia vontade de conversar, me comunicar.

Eu queria ter alguém pra colocar seus braços em volta de mim, me segurar forte e me dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Decidi escrever pro Jake. Era algo que eu fazia esporadicamente. Não sabia como começou, mas de alguma forma, quando eu estava realmente sentindo sua falta, me ajudava se eu escrevesse.

Peguei um pedaço de papel em branco e tive que procurar em várias gavetas algo que escrevesse, tive que me contentar com o toco de um lápis sem borracha sobrando. Sentei na minha mesinha e pensei em Jacob, tentei me lembrar quão aquecida ele sempre me fazia sentir. Deixei minhas palavras fluírem livremente.

_Querido Jake,_

_Por que você teve que me deixar? Eu sinto tanta saudade, e odeio estar aqui. Eu não podia mais ficar lá._

_Todos me culpam, eu também. Se eu pudesse voltar faria tudo diferente, faria isso certo._

_Talvez eu ainda tivesse minha fonte de calor, meu sol. Era isso que você foi, meu sol._

_Embry escreve todos os dias. Ele quer saber o que houve. Eu não sei o que dizer a ele._

_Falei com seu pai há duas semanas atrás. Acho que está agradecido que fui embora. Ele ainda me ama, mas acho que é mais fácil por enquanto pra ele não ter que me ver._

_Eu estou tão sozinha que é assustador. Espero que você saiba o quão arrependida estou._

_Amo você,_

_Bells._

Segurei a carta em minhas mãos por vários minutos. Já tinha parado de chorar. Sempre me fazia bem escrever pro Jacob. Era estranho porque nunca escrevi pra nenhum dos meus pais. Era simplesmente o jeito que acontecia com Jake, ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo – e de alguma forma, tinha uma parte de mim que sentia que tínhamos uma ligação que não poderia se perder simplesmente por causa da morte.

Dobrei a carta, gentilmente beijando o papel suave. Peguei uma blusa de moletom leve e uma pesada. Destranquei as portas de vidro que davam ao que era pra ser minha varanda. Era na verdade só pedaço de metal de 1,20 por 1,80 metros, onde só cabia uma cadeira pequena. Não provinha nenhuma privacidade ou conforto. Na verdade, essa era a segunda vez que eu pisava ali. Nessa terrível hora a cidade ainda estava viva com todos os seus sons irreconhecíveis. A rua, a vários degraus abaixo, estava vazia. Era escura e fria. Minha respiração vinha em sopros frios.

Coloquei a carta num prato pequeno que tinha trazido. Acendi o isqueiro e me maravilhei por um momento à pequena chama, surpresa em como era clara e confortante na escuridão. Eu toquei a chama ao canto da carta. A carta queimou rapidamente, pequenos pedaços de poeira se unindo aos flocos de neve no vento. Eu esperava que de alguma forma o vento carregasse minha carta ao Jacob, que ela velejaria pelo tempo e espaço e ele saberia.

A carta já estava quase que completamente acabada. Tinha uma queimadura no prato branco. Um largo pedaço de papel chamuscado voou do prato. Eu o observei flutuar até o chão. Foi pego numa corrente de ar repentina e tomou velocidade enquanto passava pelos prédios. Estava praticamente fora de vista, e eu podia sentir uma sensação de tranqüilidade me atingindo.

De repente uma figura saiu das sombras. Num movimento absurdamente rápido, suas mãos subiram e pegaram o pedaço de papel do ar.

Era um homem, eu podia dizer pela linha dos seus ombros e sua postura. Meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram irregulares enquanto eu o observava segurar o papel recortado nos seus dedos, e depois segurar apertado em suas mãos. Sua cabeça virou-se lentamente na minha direção. Eu estava paralisada no lugar.

Um carro entrou na rua e os faróis iluminaram o homem. Seu cabelo bronze caiam em seu rosto numa completa desordem, e seus olhos verdes brilharam na passagem da luz. Seus pés ainda estavam descalços. Era Edward, o mesmo homem que estava sentado nos degraus da biblioteca. Não era possível, mas ainda assim estava acontecendo.

Eu dei um passo pra longe da grade. Sua cabeça se inclinou levemente pro lado, como se estivesse observando cada movimento meu cuidadosamente.

Fechei meus olhos. Estava maravilhada, irritada e com medo ao mesmo tempo. Nada disso fazia sentido. Como ele poderia estar na rua abaixo do meu apartamento? Como ele conseguiu pegar o último pedaço de cinza que voou com o vento?

Eu deveria correr pra dentro e trancar a porta atrás de mim.

Ainda assim, contra meus melhores instintos, eu abri os olhos pronta pra voltar a olhar pro homem misterioso.

Ele tinha ido embora. A rua novamente estava vazia. Sem carros, pessoas e sem pedaços pretos de carta. Só vento congelante e o ocasional floco de neve. Fui até a borda da varanda novamente, segurando a grade enquanto eu analisava freneticamente na rua. Parecia errado pra mim ser mais perturbador não mais tê-lo lá.

Eu parei, esperando e observando. Fiquei até que minhas mãos ficassem duras, praticamente congeladas ao metal da grade.

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e me arrastei até a minha cama. Meu corpo estava tenso e frio e minhas roupas carregavam todo o frio de fora em suas pregas. Eu não me importei. Fechei meus olhos e tirei aqueles olhos verdes da minha mente.

E se eu estivesse realmente com algum problema mental? Uma falha psicótica? O psiquiatra que vi após a morte dos meus pais tinha avisado que essas coisas eram possíveis de acontecer depois de vários traumas emocionais. E se perder Jacob tivesse engatilhado alguma coisa? E se esse homem, esse Edward, fosse alguma ilusão criada pelo meu cérebro?

Eu chorei novamente. Chorei até pegar no sono. Chorei pela minha mãe e pai, e pelo Jacob. Chorei porque estava sozinha, e com frio, e atormentada. Eu chorei porque queria que ele fosse real. Eu queria que ele fosse real, e que fosse pra mim.

Eu acordei com raios de sol entrando pela minha janela. Eu podia dizer que o dia estava bem incomum, e estava contente por não ter que acordar cedo pro trabalho. Me espreguicei na cama, sentindo-me surpreendentemente descansada. Eu me sentia leve essa manhã, como se o dia guardasse algum tipo de promessa, só pra mim. Eu costumo ser tudo menos tagarela, especialmente numa manhã de inverno, então minha disposição era surpreendente até mesmo pra mim. Tomei um banho quente, ficando dentro da água fumegante até ela começar a esfriar. Me vesti despretensiosamente, escolhendo algo aquecido e confortável no lugar de algo estiloso.

Enquanto a manhã continuava eu comecei a ter uma sensação incomoda no fundo da barriga. Meu bom humor começou a declinar como uma maré retrocedente. Me lembrei de estar andando depois de ter um pesadelo, mas o resto da noite estava tão incerta. Era estranho eu senti que dormi tão bem. Eu nem podia me lembrar de ter voltado a dormir depois do sonho, não conseguia me lembrar do que aconteceu durante aquele espaço de tempo.

Fui até a cozinha pequenininha. Lá, no canto, estava o prato que levei pra fora na noite passada. Enquanto corria meu dedo pelo chamuscado da superfície, eu claramente me lembrei de ter queimado a carta do Jake na varanda. Também lembrei de ter visto Edward, enquanto ele estava na rua, emergindo das sombras. Retirei meu dedo dali e analisei seu topo. Tinha agora uma linha limpa no prato e meu dedo agora estava sujo de cinza.

Edward. Seu nome rolou pelo meu cérebro como um trem de carga. A posse que eu sentia sobre aquele nome era alarmante. Eu não fazia idéia de quem ele era, e depois das concepções da noite passada, eu nem sabia se ele simplesmente _era_. Ainda assim, seu nome badalava nos meus ouvidos – e quando fechava meus olhos, podia ver aqueles olhos reluzentes me encarando de volta.

Limpei meus dedos e lavei o prato. O medo que estava sentindo noite passada estava retornando. O medo de que eu estivesse conjurando amigos imaginários pra combater minha solidão. Talvez fosse bom que eu tivesse aceitado a oferta do Mike de sair a noite. Eu provavelmente não deveria ficar tão sozinha. Me pergunto o que ele diria sobre meus estranhos encontros com Edward. Sugeriria, provavelmente, que eu me mudasse ou começasse a ver um psiquiatra. Não importava, eu não contaria a ninguém.

Mesmo que Edward fosse só uma manifestação de alguma psicose horrível que desenvolvi, eu era egoísta o suficiente pra não me importar. Eu era uma idiota.

Fiquei pronta pra sair pra biblioteca. Peguei os relatórios que digitei pro marido da Esme, Dr. Cullen. Chequei se estava com minhas chaves e se as portas da varanda estavam seguras. Olhei pra fora, revivendo a cena da noite passada em minha mente.

Estava indo embora quando notei algo se escorando contra a porta. Cuidadosamente deslizei a porta até abri-la e peguei o objeto. Deslizei a porta até fechá-la e voltei a trancá-la.

Na minha mão estava uma pena. Eu nunca gostei tanto de pássaros, mas eu tinha que admirar o tipo de pássaro que tinha penas como essa. A pena era branca, mas esse adjetivo não era suficiente, nem chegava perto. Era um branco esplendoroso e um pouco difuso, do mesmo jeito que uma nuvem revoltosa estaria com o sol brilhando por ela. Era grande também. Tinha que vir de algum tipo de falcão, coruja ou cisne – um pássaro que tinha penas desse tamanho tinha que ser, no mínimo, uns 20 centímetros. Era bonita e suava, como a teia de aranha mais fina. O cálamo era fino e tinha a ponta afiada.

Engoli em seco enquanto olhava mais de perto a pena. Tinha um fragmento de papel pequeno grudado ao cálamo. As extremidades eram chamuscadas e pretas. Tinham palavras escritas no papel.

Num belíssimo manuscrito, tinham duas palavras. Duas palavras que significavam a vida, jogadas a mim enquanto eu me debatia num mar de desespero.

_Apenas Acredite._

Era o papel rasgado que Edward tinha capturado. Era o mesmo pedaço.

Eu olhei espantada pras palavras. _Apenas Acredite._

Acreditar em que, Bella? Acreditar que um homem maluco aparece do nada e depois entra furtivamente na sua varanda pra te deixar uma mensagem criptografada anexada à penas? Acreditar que você está tão desesperada pra não ficar sozinha que está construindo uma vida fantasiosa ao invés de enfrentar a vida de verdade? É nisso que você deveria acreditar?

Isso era prova mais do que suficiente que eu era completamente absurda. Assim que aquelas idéias entraram em minha mente eu as rejeitei integralmente.

Rocei a pena ridiculamente suave na minha bochecha.

Eu acreditava que meus pais estavam em algum lugar bom, e que estavam juntos. Eu acreditava que Jacob lia o que eu escrevia em minhas cartas, que ele sabia que eu estava arrependida. Eu acreditava que Edward era real. Eu acreditava que ele não me machucaria. Eu acreditava que não estava mais sozinha.

Guardei a pena debaixo do meu travesseiro, com o papel ainda anexado.

_Apenas Acredite.

* * *

_

_**N.T.: **__**Hakeshi, obrigada pela review! Já foi passada pra Christi!!**_

_**Reviews amores!^^**_


	3. Purificando

**Purificando**

_**Bella Swan**_

Os próximos dias foram sem Edward. Estava claro que eu estava obcecada, especialmente quando eu comecei a analisar todas as pessoas que passavam por mim, na esperança de ter a chance de ver ele ou seus dois amigos novamente. Ele não voltou aos degraus da biblioteca. Não existiram mais recados criptografados. E eu passei tempo demais na minha varanda patética. Passei até a reparar nos pés das pessoas, na vã esperança que existisse alguma estranha sociedade de pessoas lindas que andavam descalças no inverno. Eu mesma me inscrevi na escola de pensamentos da _Carrie Bradshaw_ que diz que você não deve andar descalça em ruas de cidades – não que seu pé precise estar amarrado num Manolos – mas ainda assim...

_(N.A.: Carrie Bradshaw é a personagem principal da série de telvisão Sex and the City)_

Lá pela quinta-feira eu voltei a me perguntar sobre o que eu efetivamente acreditava. Talvez Edward fosse apenas um tipo de "desejo realizado". Eu tinha que dar um pouco de crédito a ele por isso. Se fosse tudo coisa da minha cabeça eu tinha feito um puta de um trabalho, porque ele era perfeito.

A única coisa que ainda me confundia era a pena. Se eu morresse faria direito, porque a pena é definitivamente real. Eu fiz questão de carregá-la comigo pelo apartamento sempre que estivesse em casa. Fiz algumas pesquisas na internet, mas não consegui determinar de que tipo de pássaro era. A textura era fascinante. Minha mãe sempre falou, quando eu era mais nova, pra não tocar em penas achadas no chão. Ela dizia que eram sujas e cheias de germes e insetos. Eu carregava essa pra cima e pra baixo e dormia com ela debaixo do meu travesseiro, e ainda estava bem e saudável. Então eu acho que estava a salvo. Ela era deslumbrantemente branca demais pra carregar quaisquer tipos de impurezas.

Outra coisa singular sobre a pena era que ela cheirava bem. Não era um cheiro descritível, mas meio que viciante. Eu compararia o cheiro ao primeiro dia da primavera, quando a Terra simplesmente parece estar viva e o ar tem um cheiro puro, doce – e você respira tão fundo que seus pulmões quase doem. Era assim que ela cheirava; como vida nova, como coisas verdes crescentes, como possibilidade e liberdade.

Viver procurando pelo Edward, estar completamente obcecada por descalços e ficar constantemente "doidona" com o cheiro de uma pena .

Eu sempre achei que meu cérebro e meu jeito de observar o mundo fossem um pouquinho diferentes do resto das pessoas. Isso tudo apenas confirmou minha suposição.

Quando eu deixei o trabalho meus braços estavam carregados com uma bolsa cheia de roupa suja. Hoje era quinta-feira, o que significava dia de lavar roupa. Tinha uma lavanderia entre meu apartamento e a biblioteca. Quintas eram os dias do sabão grátis. Costumava ficar mais cheio e você esperava um pouco por uma secadora, mas eu não podia abrir mão do sabão gratuito.

Esme gargalhou quando me viu jogar minha bolsa de roupa suja na sala de descanso. Ela achava fascinante que o dia do sabão grátis era meu momento favorito da semana. Já me ofereceu usar sua máquina de lavar roupa e secadora, até mesmo lavar minhas coisas e trazer de volta pra mim. Eu não aceitei a oferta. Quintas eram minhas embaraçosas inclusões na sociedade. Nesse dia eu checaria se Jeanne teria terminado de ler o livro que estava lendo nos últimos quatro meses, ajudaria a velha Sra. Carmichael a dobrar todas as suas toalhas surradas antes dela colocarem-nas dentro do seu pequeno carrinho de mão. Nas quintas-feiras, o pequeno Kyle - com seu nariz sempre escorrendo - estaria esperando pra me mostrar seu último carrinho Matchbox, e ele até tiraria algum chiclete ou M&M do seu bolso pra dividir comigo. Era completamente benigno, e me dava a sensação de estar fazendo parte de algo sem realmente ter que estar. Então eu ignorei as gargalhadas da Esme e me arrumei pro trabalho.

Eu me lembrei que Esme não fez por mal, ela apenas queria mais pra mim. Ela sabia que meus pais estavam mortos, acho que ela se preocupava que era falta de um guia que me trouxe até aqui ao invés de faculdade. Ela enxergava uma garota que se sacrificava pra se virar sozinha. Ela me via sendo tão feliz quanto uma universitária seria, com uma extensa e feliz vida bem na minha frente. Esse era o real problema com as boas intenções da Esme. Ela podia imaginar que fosse difícil pra mim ficar sozinha, mas ela não conhecia a realidade.

Era incrível pra mim que eu sequer estivesse aqui. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu só agora comecei a emergir da casca protetora que envolvi em mim mesma. Esme não entendia que minhas asas estavam molhadas, úmidas e inúteis. Eu não estava equipada pra voar. E era exatamente isso que a faculdade era. Faculdade era voar, era ter amigos, ir a festas, garotos e salas de aulas enormes cheias de pessoas e relacionamentos. Voando. Eu precisava esticar minhas asas pra erguer minha força. Eu precisava de um trabalho silencioso na biblioteca, de sabão grátis na Lavanderia da Fifth Street _(N.T.: Quinta Rua, na tradução literal)_. Eu precisava voar planando pra ver até onde a força que eu ainda tinha me levaria. Era isso que Esme não sabia, e eu mais uma vez me lembrei que ela não fazia por mal.

"Ouvi que você vai sair com Mike amanhã? Isso é novo. Fico feliz que você esteja expandindo suas saídas para além da lavanderia."

Olhei pro rosto da Esme sem saber se ela realmente esperava por uma resposta. O olhar cheio de expectativa em seu rosto me disse que ela esperava uma sim.

"Mike vai encontrar alguns amigos, dos quais eu sou uma. Não é um encontro, se é isso que está pensando. E eu sei que existe um mundo inteiro fora da biblioteca e do meu apartamento." Rolei meus olhos quando ela riu.

"Você deveria checar com Mike porque ele acha que vocês terão um encontro."

Esfreguei os dedos da minha mão direita na minha testa pra tentar diminuir a tensão acumulada ali. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu não flertava ou me vestia bem, justamente pra não atrair atenção. Eu não encorajei Mike de nenhuma maneira pra ele pensar que isso era um encontro, na verdade mal falei com ele nesses últimos dias. Todos os meus momentos livres serviam pra eu sonhar acordada com um certo homem com olhos verdes magníficos. Um homem que definitivamente não era o Mike.

"Eu não sei porque ele pensaria isso. Vou ter que conversar com ele. Obrigada por me avisar." Ficou claro que ela mais uma vez estava olhando por mim.

"Não seja tão dura com ele, Bella. Você pode não estar muito ciente disso, mas os garotos te olham o tempo todo. Você pode até estar tentando passar despercebida, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza que esse plano vai funcionar pra você. Mike é muito aberto em expressar suas emoções e eu tenho quase certeza que ele vê o quão especial você é. Só seja legal, ok?"

"Eu serei. Eu prometo que vou ser legal."

Esme afagou meus cabelos e me deu um abraço rápido antes de ir embora. Ela me fazia sentir tanta falta da minha mãe.

Encontrei com Mike mais tarde naquele dia e o lembrei que sairíamos como amigos, pra uma divertida saída a noite. Ele concordou e eu não acreditei nele, mas fui legal.

Segui meu caminho pra Lavanderia da _Fifth Street_ depois do trabalho. O frio ainda machucava. O clima gelado deveria durar por vários dias e pensar nisso me deprimia. O ar úmido e quente da lavanderia era acolhedor, cheirava a sabão e amaciante, e eu não estava com pressa nenhum pra voltar pra noite escura de inverno.

Enquanto colocava a minha primeira muda de roupas na máquina de lavar vazia aproveitei pra observar quem estava aqui. Tinha um casal jovem no canto conversando e bebendo café de canecas prateadas de viagem que combinavam, tinham algumas crianças com suas mães. Eu não vi Jeanne, o que significava que eu teria que esperar até semana que vem pra saber qual livro ela estava lendo. Vi meu amiguinho Kyle e ele me deu um aceno tímido com sua mão. Senhora Carmichael empurrou seu carrinho pela porta já procurando por uma máquina vazia. Eu sorri. Definitivamente eram as pequenas coisas da vida que mais me agradavam.

Eu achei uma cadeira vazia e me sentei com meu livro pra dar uma lida e observar as pessoas. Kyle veio até mim. Não me ofereceu nenhum docinho hoje, tinha um carro vermelho em suas mãos e seu cadarço estava desamarrado.

Quando minha última muda de roupa estava praticamente seca eu estava conversando com a senhora Carmichael enquanto dobrávamos suas toalhas juntas. Ela viveu aqui por toda a sua vida e me impressionava o fato de que ela nunca quis ir embora. Eu sabia que existiam muitas pessoas na cidadezinha que eu vivi que escolheram viver suas vidas inteiras ali também. Talvez a maioria das pessoas não tivesse motivos pra sair, como eu tive.

"Ouvi que vamos ficar abaixo dos 10 graus* até segunda-feira."

_(N.T.: *em Celsius isso dá uns 23 graus negativos"_

"Tudo bem, é inverno, você deveria esperar o frio. Imagine o quanto você vai gostar da primavera, Bella." Senhora Carmichael era uma eterna otimista.

Ela abriu sua boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas voltou a fechar e olhou por trás de mim, acima do meu ombro.

Ela chegou ligeiramente mais perto e disse, "Ele é seu amigo?" terminou sua pergunta com um exagerado aceno de cabeça pro lado. Foi quase cômico, até que eu virei minha cabeça e vi Edward diminuindo a distância entre nós dois com um proposital passo largo.

Voltei-me à Senhora Carmichael com os olhos arregalados. De todos os lugares que eu esperava vê-lo, a lavanderia da _Fifth Street_ não seria um deles. Percorri uma mão pelo meu cabelo, duplicando seu volume por causa desse lugar úmido.

Eu ainda estava de costas pra ele quando o ouvi falar. Sua voz era mágica, era quieta e profunda... E eu queria me perder nela.

"Com licença."

Olhei pra cima e imediatamente tropecei na máquina de lavar que estava atrás de mim. Ele estava tão perto, ao meu lado. Seu rosto mais maravilhoso e perfeito do que eu me lembrava. Mesmo sob as horríveis luzes fluorescentes. Era tudo demais, sua voz, sua proximidade, sua beleza. Por que ele estava aqui?

"Meu nome é Edward. Lembro-me de ter te visto fora da biblioteca a algumas noites atrás. Então te vi aqui dentro e quis me apresentar."

Aquela voz transformou meus ossos em gelatina. Esse era o momento que eu tanto esperei, por dias – e nem estava certa se seria capaz de falar. Eu tentei formar uma resposta coerente em minha cabeça, mas então olhei pro seu rosto e tudo desapareceu. Eu me vi querendo saber qual seria a aparência dos seus pais, que tipo de genes seria necessário pra produzir alguém como ele. Me esperou dizer alguma coisa, e o canto dos seus lábios perfeitos subiu suavemente. Meu coração literalmente perdeu uma batida naquele momento.

Eu teria continuado a ficar parada igual uma idiota se Sra. Carmichael não tivesse batido no meu braço com uma das suas toalhas que tínhamos acabado de dobrar. Ela sorriu pro Edward e depois falou pra mim, "Bella, diga alguma coisa pra ele."

Ela fez questão de mostrar que voltara a dobrar suas roupas, mas eu sabia que ela pretendia ouvir cada palavra da nossa conversa.

Pigarreei e olhei pra baixo, esperando que se não olhasse pro seu rosto eu seria capaz de falar. Então duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: notei que ele usava botas e minha boca começou a trabalhar.

"Você está com sapatos." Falei abruptamente. Eu fiquei tão assustada com isso que experimentei um olhar pro seu rosto. Ele parecia confuso.

"Está congelando lá fora. As pessoas calçam sapatos." Ele inclinou, muito suavemente, seu rosto... Quase como se esperasse por uma mudança de assunto.

"Eu sou Bella. Bella Swan. Eu também me lembro de ter te visto fora da biblioteca."

"É um prazer te conhecer, Bella. Você tem um nome encantador."

Encantador? Meu deus, ele era de verdade? Ele estava lá parado como um tipo de esquisitice da natureza em toda a sua perfeita glória com suas maneiras fofas – e usava palavras como encantador. Ele era demais. Pelo menos Sra. Carmichael o viu. Aquilo me convenceu que ele não era nenhum tipo de disfunção no meu cérebro.

Pensei, por um momento, se deveria perguntá-lo sobre a pena, mas de alguma forma aquilo parecia pessoal demais pra esse tipo de encontro.

"Umm, como você sabia que eu estava aqui? Eu sei que você disse que me viu, mas eu não estive perto das janelas frontais." Estupidamente eu esperava que ele estivesse me seguindo.

Ele pigarreou e mudou a posição dos pés. Notei que ele usava uma jeans desgastada e um suéter cinza com gola alta e um casaco por cima que não estava abotoado. Eu já sabia que ele estava usando botas. Seu cabelo era maravilhoso. Reluzia dourado e vermelho quando refletia a luz, era bagunçado – pelo vento – e lindo. Era como se estivesse implorando pra ser tocado. Quase me fazia sentir rude por não percorrer meus dedos nele.

Olhei pra cima quando achei que já tinha passado tempo suficiente pra ele bolar uma resposta. Então ele sorriu, um sorriso real, não uma simples contorção dos seus lábios. Um glorioso sorriso torto que transformou seu rosto em algo angelical. Eu quase me esqueci que estava esperando por uma resposta. Ele continuou sorrindo e eu me senti aquecida, como se eu estivesse deitada numa praia sob o sol de um dia de verão.

"Eu estava na biblioteca," começou lentamente. Sua voz novamente me enfeitiçando. "Eu queria me aproximar de você quando saiu, mas..." ele hesitou enquanto eu me prendia em cada palavra, "Eu simplesmente não podia, e depois eu... bem... meio que te segui até aqui." Ele parecia estar terrivelmente envergonhado depois de fazer essa confissão.

"Eu me sinto um idiota por ter simplesmente te seguido, então eu fui até a cafeteria aqui do lado e finalmente construí a coragem pra entrar e me apresentar."

Eu o encarei completamente descrente. Não vou mentir, imaginei conversas com ele por dias, sem vergonha alguma. Agora que ele estava aqui realmente falando comigo, eu não sabia como tratá-lo. Lembrei do nosso estranho encontro na segunda-feira, dúvidas borbulhavam na minha mente. Ele era tão mais "humano" do que eu esperava. Eu o construí sob proporções mitológicas no meu cérebro, mas ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo ele era muito mais. Ele acabou de admitir me seguir, com a solene intenção de me conhecer e admitiu estar nervoso. Eu me perguntei por um segundo se ele já se olhou num espelho, não existia absolutamente nada em mim que requeresse que ele desenvolvesse uma coragem de aço pra falar comigo.

"Isso é -" Estava prestes a dizer que era a coisa mais doce que já ouvi, mas ele me cortou.

"Doido, eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu vou embora."

Ele efetivamente se virou pra ir. Talvez ele fosse mesmo doido! Me inclinei e peguei seu braço. O soltei imediatamente. Assim que o toquei me senti num turbilhão de sensações brutas. Era como se um raio tivesse passado por mim. Nossos olhares se prenderam e sua mão se moveu até seu braço, onde o toquei. O olhar de surpresa me disse que ele também sentiu a sensação surpreendente.

Olhei pra minha mão, surpresa por ela não estar vermelha ou em pegando fogo. Não mostrava sinal algum do que eu acabei de vivenciar.

Eu sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa pra fazê-lo ficar. Preocupei-me que se o deixasse ir talvez nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo.

"Edward, por favor." Eu sorri. "Eu ia dizer que você foi um doce, não doido. Por favor, não vá embora." Por favor, _nunca_ vá embora. Por favor.

A secadora mais perto de onde estávamos fez um zumbido. Minha última muda de roupas estava pronta. Normalmente eu apenas as enfiaria na minha bolsa e cuidaria delas quando chegasse em casa, mas eu não estava pronta pra ir embora agora. O que aconteceria se eu dissesse que estava pronta pra ir? Edward iria caminhar comigo até em casa? Nós iríamos aqui do lado pra tomar um café? Esse momento parecia tão mágico, e eu me preocupava que se fossemos embora o feitiço seria quebrado.

"Eu tenho mais uma muda de roupas pra dobrar. Está com vontade de ajudar?" gesticulei pra secadora enquanto empurrava um carrinho e jogava as roupas secas dentro.

"Eu adoraria te ajudar, Bella." Estremeci com suas palavras. Sua voz, o simples som dela, seduzia meus ouvidos.

Olhei em volta por um momento enquanto guiava o carrinho até o lugar que ele estava. Tudo estava igual. Ninguém nos encarava, ate Sra. Carmichael deu seu melhor pra aparentar estar ocupada. Muito estranho tudo parecer igual, porque assim que Edward disse meu nome, me senti como se meu mundo inteiro tivesse mudado.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois. Tinha essa intensidade que eu não conseguia nomear. Eu estava contente por ter roupas pra arrumar. Não acho que conseguiria só ficar ali tendo uma conversa com ele. Eu precisava me adaptar a ele, meu corpo inteiro precisava se ajustar à sua proximidade.

Nós tivemos uma conversa leve enquanto trabalhávamos. Eu não queria que a tarefa terminasse tão depressa, então dobrei cada peça meticulosamente. Suas mãos grandes eram cuidadosas e ele dobrou minhas camisas como se elas fossem de uma preciosa seda e não de algodão barato da Hanes _(N.T.: loja simples que vende roupas de algodão)_. Eu tentei não olhar pro seu rosto porque quando o fazia, perdia todas as minhas outras faculdades mentais.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento e eu olhei pra cima. Ele segurava uma calcinha da Sininho – do Peter Pan - em sua mão. Olhou pra mim e depois a deixou cair de volta na pilha de roupas, e corou suavemente.

Aquele suave pigmento rosado em seu rosto corado foi suficiente. Eu me apaixonei na lavanderia. Não existia esperança pra mim agora. Nunca me senti dessa maneira anteriormente, nunca. Ele era adorável demais pra palavras. Sua aparência era tão diferente do seu comportamento. Ele era um homem que poderia ter qualquer mulher em sua cama com um simples estalar de dedos, mas ainda assim ficava nervoso com uma calcinha que tinha personagens de desenho estampada, elas eram literalmente só um degrau abaixo das calcinhas de avó. Eu gargalhei baixinho enquanto me perguntava o que ele teria feito se tivesse sido uma daquelas minúsculas e sensuais calcinhas.

"Eu vou dobrar essas, ok?" perguntei enquanto terminava as três ultimas calcinhas do carrinho.

Ele sorriu timidamente, o rosado retornando às suas bochechas. "Parece uma boa idéia."

Um puxão na minha mão me tirou da bolha que formamos em torno de nós mesmos. Olhei pra baixo e vi Kyle, ele veio pra se despedir. Eu divertidamente baguncei seus cabelos e disse adeus. Ele ficou ali mais um momento, e eu percebi que ele estava olhando pro Edward. Eu nunca vinha aqui com alguém, e o interesse em seu rosto era óbvio.

"Edward, esse é meu amigo Kyle. Ele tem uma coleção de carrinho muito maneira." Kyle sorriu cheio de orgulho.

Ele disse um tímido "olá" enquanto olhava pro chão.

Edward se agachou pra ficar na altura do Kyle e o lançou aquele sorriso de cegar.

"Posso ver seu carrinho?" perguntou, estendendo sua mão na direção do carrinho vermelho preso no punho do Kyle.

Kyle entregou o carro.

Edward analisou o pequeno veículo cuidadosamente. Eu me perguntei se isso era uma interação para o meu benefício, se ele pensava que estava adquirindo pontos (e estava). Na verdade, não parecia ser daquela forma. Ele era simplesmente bom, e generoso.

"Eu queria ter um carro igual a esse. Cuida direitinho dele." Ele entregou a Kyle o carro de volta e depois amarrou os cadarços, que ainda estavam desamarrados, rapidamente.

Antes de Kyle voltar pra sua mãe ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço de bala de JuicyFruit ainda meio embrulhada. Ofereceu pra Edward, que não fez nada além de hesitar pra bala suja. Ele agradeceu Kyle e tirou o resto do papel da bala.

"Esse é meu sabor favorito." Disse com tanto entusiasmo que eu gargalhei. Me ofereceu metade, mas eu declinei. Edward apenas encolheu os ombros, pegou a bala e colocou na sua boca mastigando contentemente.

Sra. Carmichael também estava indo embora. Despediu-se e depois disse, no pior suposto sussurro de todos os tempos, "É bom você segurar esse aí, Bella. Eles não faziam desse tipo quando eu era da sua idade!" E depois a atrevida senhora de 78 anos piscou o olho pra ele. É bom que ela preste atenção; eu percebi que quando o assunto envolvia Edward, eu não era totalmente contra derrubar uma velhinha no chão.

Nós dobramos a última peça de roupa e ficamos parados, lado a lado, inspecionando a pilha extremamente arrumada.

Ele pigarreou e disse, "Essa deve que ser a pilha de roupas mais elegante e bem dobrada da história dos tempos."

Eu gargalhei da sua afirmativa dramática. Deveria estar perfeita, nós passamos meia-hora dobrando 15 coisas.

Eu ainda não estava preparada pra ir embora. Na verdade, eu estava pronta pra deixar a lavanderia, mas não Edward.

Ele pegou a pilha de roupas mais elegante do mundo e cuidadosamente colocou no topo da minha bolsa. Então a pegou. Evidentemente ele a carregaria, o que parecia um ótimo sinal pra mim.

"Você gostaria de tomar um café?" não estava certa se queria convidá-lo pro meu apartamento, mesmo que ele já tenha visitado minha varanda. A noite era sobre começos, e eu queria que fosse certo.

"Eu adoraria tomar um café. Sob uma condição."

"Qual seria?" perguntei um pouco ansiosa demais. Ele provavelmente poderia dizer pela minha voz que eu concordaria com qualquer coisa que ele propusesse. Estava aliviada por ele não poder ouvir meus pensamentos, porque a imagem que correu rapidamente pelo meu cérebro sobre o que exatamente eu estaria disposta a fazer por esse homem beirava a obscenidade (na verdade, não beirou, ela tinha uma grande residência no meio da cidade).

"É por minha conta. Eu não quero nem que você toque na sua bolsa, ok?" o olhar que ele me lançou demonstrou preocupação, como se de alguma forma ele soubesse que eu não tinha dinheiros pra passar a noite passeando. Eu teria ficado irritada com o olhar se não tivesse algo por trás dele – como se parecesse que ele adoraria mudar aquilo pra mim – como se fosse dar um prazer sem fim a ele simplesmente cuidar de mim.

Eu engoli o nó da minha garganta. Eu não podia responder, portanto só maneei minha cabeça em concordância.

Quando chegamos na porta eu abotoei meu casaco, coloquei minhas luvas e cachecol. Edward não fez nenhum momento pra abotoar seu casado.

A corrente de ar gelada da rua tirou minha respiração. Estava mais frio do que quando eu deixei o trabalho. Eu tremi, grata pela proximidade da cafeteria. Edward parecia perfeitamente confortável quando ele colocou minha bolsa em seu ombro. Ele notou meu desconforto e se moveu pra andar ligeiramente na minha frente, bloqueando um pouco do vento frígido.

O vento passou por ele e me atingiu, e eu fiquei extasiada com o mais maravilhoso dos cheiros. Era frescor, vida e primavera. Eu não notei profundamente, tinha muitos outros cheiros – sabão, detergente e amaciante.

Era Edward. Era o cheiro da pena no meu apartamento. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro, eu senti seu aroma por dias. Dei alguns passinhos pra mais perto me posicionando exatamente atrás dele. Respirei profundamente. Ele era de dar água na boca.

Era Edward. Aquele adorável e mágico cheiro de perfeição primaveral, não era a pena, era Edward.

* * *

**N.T.: Twilight pertence à Stephanie Meyer e Price of Balance à Christi.**

**"Review_em_****" e mostrem que gostam tanto dessa história quanto eu!^^**

**Lou.**


	4. Abundância de Cafés e Confissões

**Abundancia de café e confissões**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu fiquei completamente atordoada com essa nova revelação sobre o Edward. Seu cheiro me deslumbrava completamente.

Como a pena cheirava exatamente como ele? Era provavelmente sua colônia, mas o que ele fez? Encharcou a pena com ela? Isso parecia um pouco exagerado. Mesmo que ele seja um cortês cavalheiro, eu não conseguia imaginá-lo indo tão fundo. Mas como o cheiro era o mesmo? E por que ele não mencionou aquela noite ou a pena? Eu sabia que ele me viu, ainda assim estava agindo como se a biblioteca tivesse sido nosso único encontro.

Chegamos rapidamente na cafeteria.

Eu me apaixonei por esse lugar desde a primeira vez que o visitei. Não vinha sempre, _lattes (N.T.: aqueles cafés preparados com leite, chantily e alguma essência)_ caros não estavam dentro do meu orçamento.

Era um lugar confortável, com luzes baixas e móveis rústicos – mesas e cadeiras incompatíveis, cantos quietos onde você poderia ter uma conversa íntima com alguém que você gostaria de conhecer melhor. Eu estava esperando que não estivesse muito cheio. Queria a chance de sentar com ele e conversar.

Olhei em volta, tinham várias pessoas, mas pro meu alívio duas cadeiras vagas perto de uma mesa baixa num canto. Edward seguiu meus olhos e maneou afirmativamente a cabeça. Ele me entregou a bolsa com as roupas recentemente lavadas.

"Por que você não segura as cadeiras enquanto eu vou buscar as bebidas? O que vai querer?" Ele inclinou sua cabeça levemente pro lado, como se o que eu fosse dizer fosse algo extremamente importante – não simplesmente um pedido de café.

"Hum, vou querer só um descafeinado puro." Ele pode ter sido suficientemente fofo pra se oferecer a pagar, mas eu não iria tirar vantagem em cima da sua generosidade.

Ele franziu a testa pra mim.

"Bella, você só vai querer isso mesmo? Você já sequer jantou?" Suas palavras estavam repletas de preocupação.

"Estou bem. Eu vou querer só isso, mesmo."

Me virei e comecei a andar em direção às cadeiras. Eu não conseguiria me adaptar facilmente à toda essa atenção. Eu não estava acostumada a ter pessoas olhando por mim, e agora com Mike, Esme e Edward me sentia desorientada com os cuidados deles.

Sentei na cadeira encarando o canto. Coloquei a bolsa perto do meu pé e respirei o cheiro de café. Era um cheiro bom e confortante. Eu trocaria por estar lá fora onde eu podia sentir o cheiro do Edward, puro.

Eu realmente precisava dar um jeito em mim mesma.

Quando Edward chegou à mesa, eu me assustei. Ele estava carregando suas bandejas de bebida que continha um total de oito cafés. Ele também segurava duas sacolas de papel que estavam levemente estufadas com seu conteúdo. Cuidadosamente ele colocou tudo na mesa na nossa frente. Achei rapidamente meu café, era o único descafeinado.

"Você não foi muito clara com o que ia querer, então eu espero que tenha escolhido bem. Peguei alguns bolinhos e biscoitos. Fique a vontade. Odiaria pensar que você está pulando o jantar porque está aqui comigo." Disse enquanto retirava os itens das sacolas. Ok, isso explicaria a comida, mas pra que diabos tanto café?

"Você vai beber tudo isso?" meu tom era descrente. Espero que ele não tenha comprado-os pra mim, eu não me dava bem com cafeína, especialmente a noite.

"É, eu acho. Esperava que ficássemos conversando por algum tempo e eu sempre estou com muita sede. Parece mais fácil do que ficar levantando toda hora pra pegar mais." Disse normalmente, apesar de que o motivo dele ficar com tanta sede era uma pergunta que percorria minha mente.

"E toda essa cafeína não vai te fazer mal?"

"Não."

No interesse de ser educada não me aprofundei no assunto. Na minha mente eu o visualizava depois do sétimo copo de café falando rápido demais numa explosão de energia maníaca. Melhor ele do que eu, acho.

"Mmm, você deveria provar um desses. É realmente bom. Obrigada pela comida e pelo café. Eu gostei disso."

Ele sorriu. Parecia estar orgulhoso por ter me agradado tanto.

E ele não estava brincando sobre ter muita sede.

Sentamos silenciosamente enquanto eu mordia a comida e dava pequenos goles no café. Estava escaldante, e mesmo que eu gostasse do meu café quente, esse estava mais parecido com lava. O calor dele não parecia perturbá-lo nem um pouco. Ele tinha praticamente acabado com o seu segundo antes de eu chegar na metade do meu.

"Você gosta de pássaros, Edward?"

Eu não podia suportar mais. Estávamos em nosso cantinho privado. Era íntimo e o clima entre nós havia mudado.

Eu queria que ele se manifestasse sobre a pena e a maneira que ele pegou o pedaço de papel.  
Eu queria que ele soubesse quão importantes eram aquelas palavras escritas no papel.  
Queria saber o motivo dele estar nos degraus da escada da biblioteca.  
Queria começar a encerrar com o mistério.

O olhar que vi em seu rosto na biblioteca retornou. Era um olhar cheio de dor, pesaroso e com profundas tristezas enraizadas.

"Ocasionalmente eu fico interessado em pássaros." O início de um sorriso presunçoso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele não elaborou.

Eu o encarei. Me questionei sobre a possibilidade de eu só ficar sentada ali olhando pra ele se ele iria admitir o que aconteceu. Edward apenas me encarou de volta.

Parecia que o ar ao meu redor tinha ficado mais denso só pelo seu olhar. Ele estava jogando o mesmo jogo que eu, mas ele parecia estar esperando que eu simplesmente desistisse e deixasse passar.

Isso não iria acontecer.

Mas eu desviei o olhar primeiro. Eu não podia encarar seu rosto e lembrar do que queria que ele respondesse. Quanto mais o olhasse, menos as respostas pareciam importar. Olhei pra longe. Sabia dentro de mim que as respostas eram importantes demais pra eu simplesmente desistir, então eu olhei pra qualquer outro lugar.

Dei mais um gole pequeno no meu café enquanto tentava arrumar meus pensamentos. ele também estava bebendo mais; seu terceiro copo de café estava seguro em suas mãos.

Eu encarei meu copo. Minutos passaram e nenhum de nós dois falou nada.

"Me desculpe."

Minha cabeça imediatamente levantou quando ele começou a falar.

A tristeza estava novamente em seu rosto, na verdade, em seu corpo inteiro. Ele aparentava estar com alguma dor física, seu corpo estava tenso e rígido.

"Sim, Bella. Eu te vi na sua varanda. Eu deixei a pena pra você. Eu sei que você queria uma resposta mais elaborada do que essa, mas isso é o melhor que eu posso te oferecer."

"O que você estava fazendo na rua? Como sabia onde eu morava? Como você fez pra pegar aquele papel rasgado no ar?" Eu queria continuar perguntando. Querida continuar bombardeando-o com perguntas até que ele me respondesse alguma coisa. Ao invés disso calei-me e esperei.

Ele se inclinou pra frente em sua cadeira - na minha direção. Percorreu uma mão pelo seu cabelo, despenteando e embaraçando ainda mais suas mechas cor de bronze.

"Tem tanta coisa que eu quero dizer. Eu simplesmente não posso... Eu não achava... que isso já tivesse acontecido antes."

Ele se atrapalhou com palavras. Olhei pra baixo e notei que ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. Estava prestes a falar quando ele recomeçou.

"Eu nunca me senti assim, Bella. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não sei o que fazer." Então ele encontrou meu olhar.

Eu não compreendia o que ele estava falando.

Ele sentou direito na cadeira e inclinou sua cabeça e pescoço pra trás. Sua mão foi novamente pro seu cabelo, puxando-o violentamente. Ele apertou o meio do seu nariz e respirou fundo diversas vezes. Eu não sabia o que fazer. O humor esteve tão leve mais cedo, nós estávamos envergonhados e amáveis, mas agora existia uma corrente entre nós que me assustava. Eu fiquei obcecada por ele durante dias e secretamente esperava que ele, de alguma forma, tivesse me notado; que ele sentisse um milionésimo da atração que eu estava sentindo.

Essas eram as coisas que eu desejava, e ainda assim, sentada em frente a ele enquanto Edward passava por um conflito interno que eu não conseguia decifrar, me lembrei de ser cuidadosa com o que desejava.

Eu não achava que ele estivesse obcecado por mim do jeito que eu esperava e percebi, com um arrepio, que não sabia o que ele era de fato.

Senti um pouco de pavor ao perceber que não me importava. Eu o queria, independentemente do que isso, que estava acontecendo entre nós, fosse. Eu queria a doçura que dividimos antes e queria essa criatura torturada que estava na minha frente agora.

Quando ele readquiriu controle, se inclinou pra frente e bebeu mais café.

Me olhou quando depositou o café de volta na mesa. Encarou-me diretamente nos olhos, as piscinas verdes brilhantes que estavam diretamente refletidas a mim eram convidativas. Podia sentir minha respiração acelerar e estava envergonhada pela maneira que meu corpo me traía.

Ele ainda parecia borrado pela tristeza, mas quando seu olhar desceu pros meus lábios e depois mais pra baixo, a tristeza se misturou a um olhar de desejo e necessidade. De repente ele pareceu muito menos inocente do que no momento que estava corando enquanto segurava minha calcinha.

"Você alguma vez já teve que fazer algo que não quis fazer, Bella? Você já teve alguma coisa planejada antes da sua própria existência que simplesmente não podia negar, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia imaginar a possibilidade de dizer 'sim' também?"

Eu estive naquela situação, na verdade; mais do que podia lembrar. Minha vida sempre foi cheia de coisas que eu preferia ter fugido, mas que não pude.

Tinha algo estranho em nossa conversa. Algo ficou perdido com a tradução, mas estávamos falando o mesmo idioma. Ele parecia estar tentando se convencer de algo e eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

"Edward, eu não entendo." Pareceu que ele iria falar, então levantei meu dedo para silenciá-lo, pra me dar um momento para extravasar meus pensamentos. "Eu não compreendo nada disso. Não tenho muita experiência com esse tipo de coisa." Corei com a admissão da minha inocência. "Eu sei que isso simplesmente não acontece. Isso é vida real, não um conto de fadas. Pessoas não passam na rua e percebem que são almas gêmeas. Você realmente parece ser agradável, mas você precisa confiar um pouquinho mais em mim. Eu não consigo pensar no que deveríamos fazer se não consigo nem entender onde estamos."

Podia sentir minhas bochechas em chamas. Disse mais do que pretendia, mas de alguma forma as palavras continuaram saindo.

"Eu confio em você." Ele disse as palavras com convicção. Elas pareceram verdadeiras.

"Se você confia em mim então fale comigo. Me diz o que está te chateando."

Ele recomeçou a bebericar seu café, e minha confusão se transformou em raiva.

O homem era bonito de uma forma que não deveria ser permitida pela natureza, mas nesse momento ele estava me frustrando mais do que eu poderia acreditar.

Como uma pessoa poderia sentir tanta sede?  
Como pode beber tanto e não sentir vontade de fazer xixi?  
Como ele podia me seguir, invadir meus sonhos, me encher de esperanças e ainda assim não confiar suficientemente em mim pra responder a algumas perguntas?

Minha raiva deve ter ficado evidente porque Edward novamente me lançou aquele sorriso.

"Não é um problema de confiança, Bella. É um problema de crença. Existem coisas sobre mim que você não conseguiria entender, coisas que você nunca deveria ter conhecimento. Foi um erro me aproximar tanto. Você me fascina. Eu achei que se me aproximasse de você, eu poderia satisfazer a parte de mim que queria mais. Mas não está funcionando, só está piorando."

Erro? Como isso foi um erro? Nós estávamos conversando e tomando café. Ele me ajudou a dobrar algumas roupas. Onde estava o grande erro?

"Olha, existem muitas coisas sobre mim que você também não compreenderia. Mas estou disposta a ver até onde isso vai dar. Você está agindo como se ficar perto de mim te fizesse doente, e se esse é o caso, eu vou embora."

Ele não respondeu.

Parecia estar com raiva, mas não fez movimento algum pra me parar quando eu peguei meu casaco e a bolsa com as roupas. Já podia sentir lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos. Eu precisava sair da cafeteria antes delas começarem a cair. Ele não me veria chorar.

O ar frio de fora era bom pra mim; me ajudou um pouco a limpar minha mente.

Andei o mais rápido que pude por dois quarteirões antes deixar as lágrimas ganharem a batalha. Encostei minhas costas no muro de pedra gelado de um prédio e as deixei vir. Eu estava congelando.

Me perguntei se caso eu ficasse assim por bastante tempo se iria congelar junto ao prédio. As lágrimas em meu rosto congelar-se-iam em pequenos cristais e eu viraria nada mais do que uma estátua. Eu não estava agora muito diferente mesmo.

Tentei compreender o motivo da minha chateação. Eu não conhecia realmente Edward. Ele era lindo a parecia realmente adorável e cuidadoso. Essas eram as coisas boas, mas e sobre as outras coisas? Eu não podia negar que existia um outro lado das coisas que era decididamente mais obscuro.

Eu sabia que ele e seus amigos não calçaram sapatos na primeira vez que os vi. Esse parecia um detalhe bobo de pouca importância, mas não era normal. Ele esteve do lado de fora do meu apartamento no meio da noite, na minha varanda enquanto eu dormia. Isso beirava a linha de maravilhas e esquisitices. E qual era o problema com todos os cafés? Ele deu todo um significado ao conceito de ter um problema com bebidas.

Eu deveria estar grata por ele simplesmente ter me deixado ir embora; eu não precisava me envolver demais com algo complicado. Se estava preocupada com minhas asas frágeis, então precisava de algo tranquilo. Eu certamente não precisaria lidar com alguém que dizia que passar um tempo comigo era um erro.

Limpei meu rosto na minha manga e me impulsionei pra longe do prédio gelado. Minhas juntas estavam duras pelo frio. Precisaria tomar um banho quente quando chegasse em casa, me prometendo tomar o mais quente que eu puder suportar e deixar os pensamentos sobre Edward escorrerem também pelo ralo.

Eu estava prestes a pegar minha bolsa quando uma mão alcançou-a e a pegou. Edward colocou a bolsa em seu ombro e depois de aproximou de mim. Ele invadiu meu espaço por completo, me fazendo ficar imprensada novamente contra a parede. Seu corpo estava tão próximo, mal existia uma respiração entre nós.

Eu não conseguia respirar nada que não fosse ele. Seu cheiro sedutor envolveu o ar ao meu redor e seus olhos eram intensos, quase luminosos na escuridão. Isso não podia ser um erro. Ele não podia me fazer acreditar que era.

A maneira que ele me fazia sentir era perigosa. Todas as coisas ruins que pensei a um momento atrás desaparecerem. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar perto dele. Queria sentir seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz aveludada e me perder em seus olhos.

Ele levantou sua mão e limpou uma lágrima da minha bochecha que eu esqueci. Suas mãos eram quentes. Mesmo que ele mal tenha roçado a ponta dos seus dedos na minha pele, eu podia sentir que o calor do seu toque me preenchia. Mesmo que uma corrente de vento particularmente forte tivesse me atingido, eu me sentia envolvida por um cobertor aquecido – um que fora aquecido perto do fogo.

Eu queria que ele me tocasse novamente.

Ele se afastou, me dando o espaço que eu não queria. O calor se afastou de mim, exatamente como ele.

"Posso te levar em casa?" Ele era novamente o cavalheiro tímido.

Eu não conseguia acompanhar suas mudanças de humor. Cauteloso e rabugento pra tão doce que derretia meu coração em dois segundos.

Eu ansiava por sua companhia demais pra declinar. Eu concordei e comecei a caminhar.

O que quer que isso seja, quaisquer que sejam suas intenções, qualquer demônio que ele esteja enfrentando – eu estava com ele. Me comprometi irrevogavelmente. Eu deveria estar assustada, ou com raiva. Eu deveria me perguntar porque sua presença me faz responder irracionalmente. Eu deveria fazer todas essas coisas, mas no fundo da minha mente, repetindo constantemente, me disse que não importava.

Ele andou ao meu lado, mantendo uma distância cautelosa.

Eu sabia que deveria estar irritada comigo mesma. Tudo o que bastou foi um momento em sua presença pra toda a determinação que estava construindo ruir. Infelizmente, nada me importava exceto o fato de que ele estava andando comigo, que ele veio até mim independente do que estivesse acontecendo.

Nós não falamos enquanto andamos. Estava ventando demais e muito frio pra fazermos algo além de simplesmente continuar andando. Eu queria pijamas e cama confortáveis, um banho quente e que Edward me tocasse novamente para aquela incrível corrente de calor do sol voltar a me atingir.

Chegamos no meu prédio e eu contemplei o que deveria fazer.

Eu queria que ele subisse comigo. Queria conversar com ele, pra tentar entender o que ele estava tentando dizer na cafeteria.

Estudei seu rosto. Suas testa estava vincada com seus pensamentos, e ele também parecia estar dividido – como se ele quisesse que eu o convidasse pra subir, mas que ao mesmo tempo esperasse que eu não fizesse. Aquela batalha interna que eu não conseguia compreender parecia estar recomeçando novamente.

"Estava me perguntando se você gostaria de subir? Eu acho que talvez devêssemos conversar sobre algumas coisas."

Ele me lançou aquele sorriso que eu já clamei como meu, segurou a porta pra mim e depois me seguiu na escada.

Uma vez dentro me senti incrivelmente nervosa. Não recebi ninguém exceto os homens da mudança neste apartamento. Nenhuma outra alma, e certamente nenhum outro rapaz que encarnava a minha idéia de perfeição masculina.

Ele pendurou sua jaqueta nas costas de uma cadeira e sentou à minha pequena mesa.

"Você gostaria de comer ou beber alguma coisa?" eu sabia que essa era uma pergunta educada a se fazer, mas eu não conseguia imaginar ele tendo espaço pra mais líquidos. Seus órgãos já estavam, provavelmente, nadando.

Eu me surpreendi quando ele pediu um copo de água.

"Eu me desidrato fácil. Ajuda se eu ficar bebendo." Eu enchi um copo com água da torneira e coloquei na sua frente.

Sentei na cadeira em frente a dele, liguei a lâmpada pequena e olhei as rajadas de vento lá de fora – meu apartamento estava confortável.

Eu conseguia sentir alguma tensão da noite se dissipando. Ainda estava um pouco congelada por causa da caminhada, mas era bem melhor ficar abrigada.

Ele pegou o copo e eu me foquei em suas mãos perfeitas. Me maravilhava o fato de que ele não parecia ter nenhuma falha em seu corpo. Não existia nenhuma unha quebrada ou cutícula fora do lugar naqueles longos dedos.

"Eu não quis te magoar antes. Eu quero ficar com você, Bella. Eu quero te conhecer e te fazer sorrir. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Quando estou perto de você, eu me sinto como se estivesse acordando, como se houvessem coisas antes de mim que eu sequer conhecia a existência. E me assusta porque eu não acho que posso ser o que você precisa que eu seja."

"O que você acha que eu preciso que você seja? Eu mal te conheço. Queria te conhecer melhor, mas não é como se eu estivesse esperando que você me salvasse."

Ele me deu uma olhada de soslaio, que me disse que ele sabia que eu esperava que alguém pudesse me salvar.

"A verdade é que eu nunca fui egoísta antes de você, Bella. Eu sempre fiz o que precisava ser feito. Mas eu te vi e tive que ficar perto de você, mesmo que isso provavelmente fosse fazer as coisas mais difíceis futuramente, tive que me aproximar. Sua força de atração é mais forte do que a gravidade."

Ele me olhou por baixo dos cílios. Aqueles olhos verdes fizeram todo o resto ficar embaçado.

"Talvez eu esteja contente pelo seu egoísmo. Eu quero ficar com você. Não tenho pensado em nada muito diferente nos últimos dias."

Novamente minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

"Eu odiei ter feito você chorar."

"Por que você disse que as coisas entre nós não tem relação com confiança, e sim com crença? Não são a mesma coisa? Você escreveu no papel 'Apenas acredite', mas eu não sei dizer no que você quer que eu acredite."

"Bem, acho que em minha mente há uma distinção pequena. Você obviamente confia suficientemente em mim pra me convidar até a sua casa, mas acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que sou um vampiro que tem como alvo mulheres jovens que moram sozinhas?"

Eu ri alto. Aquilo era ridículo.

"Não. Desculpa. Eu não acho que acreditaria nisso."

Era a sua vez de gargalhar então. Quando cruzou meus olhos eles pareciam mais leves.

"Você não é, é?" eu precisava perguntar.

"Não. Eu não sou. Entretanto acho que consegui comprovar meu ponto. Confiança e crença não são sempre as mesmas coisas."

Lembrei das suas palavras sobre ter que fazer coisas que não queria, sobre não ter escolhas.

Percebi que estava me mexendo na barata cadeira de metal ficando desconfortável. Olhei pro relógio e fiquei surpresa ao notar que já era quase meia-noite. Definitivamente existia algo neste rosto que nublava meus julgamentos. Provavelmente não deveria ter convidado-o pra subir tão tarde. Mas ele estava certo, eu confiava nele.

Rolei meu pescoço em meus ombros, tentando ficar mais confortável. Edward percebeu e gesticulou para o pequeno sofá.

"Você vai ficar mais confortável ali? Eu não percebi que já estava tão tarde."

"Eu também não. O sofá soa bem pra mim."

Sentamos no sofá. Ele pegou um cobertor de lã que estava no braço do sofá e prendeu em volta de mim.  
Angulou seu corpo em minha direção, mas foi bastante cuidadoso pra não me tocar. Depois apoiou suas mãos em seu colo. Ele parecia completamente deslocado em meu pequeno sofá surrado. Era como se alguém estivesse pendurando a Monalisa num lavabo. Inaceitável.

"Adoraria saber o que você está pensando. Você tem estado bastante quieta desde a cafeteria. Me desculpe por ter te chateado. Eu sei que já me desculpei, mas eu sinto que precisava fazer novamente."

"Eu estava pensando sobre o que você disse antes. Eu tive que fazer muitas coisas que não quis. Algumas vezes penso que essa é a história da minha vida. Conhecer você meio que me trouxe de volta pros trilhos mais uma vez. É como se alguém tivesse me entregado esse presente, cheio de promessas e eu estou com medo de abrir porque não o mereço."

"Bella, você não pode olhar pras coisas dessa maneira. Talvez você precise acreditar que mereça um pouco de felicidade."

_Apenas acredite._

"Você é um bom ouvinte. Jake também era."

O nome escapuliu tão rapidamente; não teve como parar. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, seu nome saiu tão rapidamente de meus lábios. Estava certa em acreditar que não merecia tamanha felicidade.

"Jake?" seus olhos se estreitaram suavemente. Ele não parecia estar com ciúmes ou surpreso, apenas sinceramente interessado.

As únicas pessoas que conheciam os detalhes do acidente do Jacob era sua família, o policial e eu. Aquele acidente horrível fora a cereja no topo do sorvete que era a bosta da minha vida.

Algo dentro de mim urgia-me a contar ao Edward. Eu não estava certa se estávamos num primeiro encontro ou o que quer que isso fosse, mas estava certa que divagar sobre os detalhes do acidente do Jacob seria contra as regras de etiqueta.  
Foi aí que meu coração tomou o controle e eu sussurrei pro meu cérebro pra ele apenas acreditar. Eu precisava acreditar que Edward entenderia o que aconteceu - o que me levou pra tão distante de casa.

Eu precisava acreditar nisso porque tinha mentido mais cedo.  
Eu estava procurando por alguém pra me salvar e Edward sabia disso.

Engoli em seco e respirei fundo. Foquei toda a minha atenção num fiapo do carpete.  
Não conseguiria passar por isso se estivesse olhando pra ele.

"Quando eu tinha doze anos meus pais morreram. Eu não tinha nenhum outro familiar então fui morar com os Black. Billy Black era o amigo mais antigo dos meus pais e como se fosse um tio pra mim. Ele criou suas filhas e filho sozinho. A casa deles era pequena e cheia de pessoas, mas era a coisa mais próxima de família que eu tinha e eu me sentia segura ali. Jacob Black era um ano mais novo do que eu. Nós éramos amigos e essa era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava sobre morar ali - ter meu melhor amigo. As coisas começaram a mudar conforme íamos crescendo. Ainda pensava em Jacob como um amigo, mas ele começou a me ver de maneira diferente. Ele continuava me chamando pra sair e eu continuava negando. Um dia tivemos a maior briga. Ele estava irritado e saiu rapidamente - e então morreu, exatamente como todos os outros que eu amei."

"Naquele dia ele me chamou pra dar uma volta. Jacob já tinha colocado as motos na caçamba da nossa antiga caminhonete. Eu não queria ir, ele usava qualquer tempo que tivéssemos juntos – sozinhos – como uma oportunidade pra falar sobre nós dois começarmos a ter um relacionamento. Eu não estava no humor de brigar naquele dia, mas ainda assim acabei concordando em ir. Ainda estávamos na nossa rua e ele já estava falando como sabia que eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas era teimosa demais pra admitir. Quando chegamos às trilhas perto da floresta já estávamos gritando um com o outro. Decidimos que ainda assim iríamos dirigir. Eu queria sentir o vento, deixar ele levar toda essa bagunça embora. E mais, eu sabia que ele não poderia discutir comigo enquanto eu estivesse na minha motocicleta."

Minha garganta queimou. Estava grossa e áspera, e eu estava cansada e bem próxima do meu limite de enlouquecer completamente. Eu não podia parar agora, entretanto.

Parecia que eu tinha uma cesta enorme na minha frente que tentava esvaziar, e eu podia quase ver o fundo. Eu precisava extravasar, precisava de alguém aqui que soubesse.

"Eu não tinha meu capacete. Estava irritada e queria dirigir, mas meu capacete tinha ficado na garagem. Jake me deixou usar o dele. Se inclinou pra colocá-lo em mim e esse foi o momento que tentou me beijar. Eu o empurrei e o estapeei depois. Sabia que não tinha machucado-o fisicamente, mas podia dizer que tinha ferido seu ego. Ele realmente acreditava que era só uma questão de tempo até ficarmos juntos. Foi quando o empurrei daquela forma que ele percebeu que eu estava falando sério e me senti como se estivesse observando seu coração se partir logo ali, na minha frente. Peguei seu capacete e coloquei firmemente na minha cabeça e então montei na moto."

Minha voz era praticamente um sussurro agora. Ainda tinham lágrimas. Edward dava cuidadosos afagos em minha perna por cima do cobertor, urgindo-me a continuar.

"Jacob me ultrapassou. Ele estava sendo completamente imprudente. Nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito e percebi que tinha forçado-o demais. Todas as coisas entre nós dois existiram por tempo demais. Eu sabia que não conseguiria acompanhá-lo, mas fui mais rápido do que já tinha ido. Sentia como se precisasse mantê-lo em minhas vistas. A mais ou menos um quilômetro depois, a trilha ficou mais acidentada. Minha moto ficava balançando demais e eu sabia que teria que diminuir. Perdi o controle e caí forte numa área de pedras ao lado da trilha. Minha calça jeans estava rasgada e eu tinha vários cortes profundos na minha perna. Eu não estava sangrando tanto então sentei por um minuto pra tentar decidir o que fazer. Jake já tinha colocado distancia entre nós há algum tempo, então eu não esperava que ele fosse de muita ajuda. Estava tentando levantar quando o ouvi se aproximar. Ele deve ter decidido voltar pra que pudéssemos continuar dirigindo juntos. Jacob nunca me deixou pra trás antes e ele estava indo rápido demais. Justamente quando ele estava prestes a passar por mim eu o vi virar sua cabeça. E então ele me viu no chão."

"Eu não estou certa sobre o que aconteceu depois. Não sei dizer se ele só estava muito rápido, ou se tentou frear rápido demais ou se seus pneus atingiram alguma coisa. Num segundo ele estava ali e no outro ele estava jogada nas raízes de um grande enorme carvalho. Sua cabeça definitivamente tinha batido na árvore. Tinha sangue, tanto sangue – e seu braço estava estendido num ângulo esquisito."

Comecei a soluçar descontroladamente. Ele sabia das partes importantes.

Eu exigi demais do Jacob.  
Eu tinha seu capacete.  
Eu era desastrada e não conseguia acompanhá-lo, então Jacob voltou por mim.

Nunca fui capaz de dizer se foi por causa de uma daquelas coisas ou por todas elas; não que realmente importasse, porque Jacob ainda estará morto de qualquer forma.

Jacob morreu e foi culpa minha.

Edward me trouxe pros seus braços. Eu estava exausta demais pra resistir. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele percorreu suas mãos gentilmente pelo meu cabelo. Eu não poderia determinar com certeza, mas algo soava como se ele estivesse cantarolando suavemente pra mim – da maneira que você faria para um bebê inquieto. Era como se fosse uma canção de ninar.

Ele era tão quente. Seu cheiro me inundou como bálsamo. Com meu rosto pressionado em seu peito, seu cheiro ficava ainda mais concentrado. Eu podia me visualizar flutuando para um esquecimento pacífico.

Logo antes de me perder no sono, percebi que Edward me fazia sentir completa. Quando estava perto dele não me sentia sozinha ou assustada, me sentia bem. Ele percorreu sua mão pelo meu cabelo uma vez, e eu me senti completa. Não reparada ou consertada, mas como se nunca tivesse sequer sido quebrada.

Acordei pela manhã completamente desorientada.

Dormi como uma bêbada depois da noite mais movimentada da minha vida.

O cobertor de lã ainda estava em volta de mim e eu estava curvada no sofá. Os eventos da noite anterior começaram a voltar ao meu cérebro e eu sentei com pressa, me perguntando se Edward ainda estava no meu apartamento. Escaneei o local, mas não o vi em lugar algum. Eu ia levantar e começar a checar, mas quando sentei notei um prato e um bilhete perto do sofá. Os biscoitos e_muffins_da cafeteria estavam no prato, cuidadosamente embrulhados pra que continuassem frescos.

Sorri enquanto lia o recado no papel.

Ele me desejava uma boa manhã e disse pra eu me certificar que comeria um _muffin_ de café da manhã. Escreveu que eu era linda e serena enquanto dormia e que me veria mais tarde. Quando me recordei como me transformei numa cesta revestida no fim da noite, fiquei grata por ele ainda querer me ver.

Peguei um _muffin_e andei até minha cozinha microscópica. O copo que Edward bebeu estava na pia. Eu o enchi com um pouco de leite e comi meu café da manhã.

Lembrei do Jacob e me perguntei o motivo da história ter escapulido ontem a noite.

Percebi, um pouco chocada, que pensar em Jacob não foi doloroso essa manhã. Pela primeira vez desde sempre, pensar nele só me fez lembrar o quando me importava com ele. Eu ainda sentia sua falta, ainda desejava que ele não estivesse morto, mas aquela montanha de culpa que me queimou por tanto tempo foi perdida, e eu me sentia mais leve por isso.

~*~

**Edward**

Estava sentado nos galhos perto do topo do maior pinheiro que ficava perto do lago. Eu vinha bastante aqui. Era sereno e normalmente desprovido de pessoas.

Uma águia voou pra baixo e pegou um peixe prateado. Trouxe o comentário da Bella sobre estar interessada em peixes para a frente da minha mente.

Ela me fascinava. As coisas que ela notava. As coisas que ela escolheu me confessar. A maneira que eu me sentia ao estar perto do seu corpo. Tudo era novo e eu estava aterrorizado pelos erros que estava cometendo em sua presença.

A sua tristeza quando me contou sobre o Jacob perfurou meu coração. Eu percebi que era algo que ela precisava me contar. Não compreendia quão difícil seria escutar.

Eu já sabia sobre Jacob. Eu sabia o que aconteceu desde o dia do acidente. Eu sabia tudo o que existia pra saber sobre Isabella Marie Swan.

Mesmo que eu já soubesse a história, ouvir aquilo dos seus lábios foi agonizante.

Pior ainda foi saber cada detalhe que ela deixou de contar. Que ela perdeu seu celular quando caiu e não conseguia achar pra pedir socorro. Que ela ajoelhou ao lado do Jacob, anormalmente calma pelo choque, e administrou primeiros socorros por muitos minutos até ela perceber que era uma causa perdida. Eu sabia que ela correu de volta pra pegar a caminhonete e que ela usou toda a sua força pra levantar seu peso morto para o veículo.

Eu a vi parada no abismo de um precipício uma semana depois, encarando o oceano tão abaixo. Ela se lançou pelo ar aberto em completo abandono, esperando pela morte, mas se agarrando à vida. Eu sabia que quando ela alcançou a margem ela jurou nunca mais voltar a agir de maneira tão estúpida.

O que eu não sabia sobre Bella era que conhecê-la alteraria completamente a minha existência. Minha realidade foi completamente rearranjada desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez na biblioteca.

Eu a observei enquanto ela trabalhava, cuidadosa demais pra evitar ser notada, tão cuidadosa pra se manter sozinha. Eu esperei nos degraus pela sua saída naquela noite.

Eu queria que ela me visse. Queria que ela me notasse, me quisesse. Eu queria que ela confiasse em mim e sorrisse pra mim.

Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Eu recebi exatamente o que queria, mas era errado. Era horrivelmente errado.

Anjos algumas vezes se misturavam aos humanos. Essa não era a base da minha perversidade.

Era errado porque Bella precisava ser salva. Havia mentido a ela sobre confiança e sobre felicidade.

Eu queria aquelas coisas. Queria a sua confiança. Queria fazê-la feliz.

Existiam outros da minha espécie que conseguiam fazer isso. Se eu fosse um Guardião, talvez fosse possível. Eu não era. Eu era um Anjo da Justiça. Era meu trabalho me certificar que a balança estaria perto do equilíbrio. Era meu dever manter as coisas equilibradas, pela segurança da eternidade.

A tarefa posta a minha frente era tirar a vida de Isabella Swan.

Envolvi minhas asas ao redor de mim folgadamente, esperando por um momento de conforto. Seu rosto apareceu por trás dos meus olhos. A memória do luxurioso peso do seu corpo se inclinando ao meu me fez tremer.

Eu sabia com cada fibra do meu corpo que não seria capaz de fazer mal a essa garota. Eu sabia, com igual certeza, que não possuía uma escolha.

Minhas asas não fizeram som quando planei pra fora da árvore e toquei meu pé na borda do lago. Me ajoelhei em sua margem e baixei meus lábios até a água cintilante. Bebi profundamente e me deleitei com a sensação da água gelada enquanto ela chegava ao meu estômago. Precisava de mais líquidos a cada dia que ficava neste lado. Se eu não fizesse algo a respeito da Bella logo, ambos sofreríamos as conseqüências.

O conceito de justiça tem sido tão fácil pra mim desde sempre. Nunca existiu uma área cinza antes. Nunca houve uma razão pra questionar.

De repente, depois de ouvir Bella suspirar meu nome enquanto dormia, tudo o que eu tinha eram questionamentos. De repente, o preço do equilíbrio parecia algo impossível de ser pago.

* * *

**N.t.: ****Twilight pertence à Stephanie Meyer e Price of Balance à **_**averysubtlegift**_**.**

**Iza é a minha beta espetacular! **

**(http://www*fanfiction*net/u/1808383/iza_doora)**

**Momento propaganda:**

_**Pra quem não sabe eu tenho um blog e Twitter...**_

_**http://loucalmon(.)blogspot(.)com/**_

_**www(.)twitter(.)com/LouCalmon**_

_**Ambos sem os parênteses.**_

_**Podem me seguir, mas me digam se forem fazer pra eu poder seguir vocês Tb!**_

**Pra receber os updates dessa fic ou de qualquer outra que eu tenha coloque ela, eu ou ambos no ALERT.**

**Comentem e me digam o que acharam!^^**

**Beijocas, Lou!**


	5. Caindo

**5. Caindo**

Meu dia passou num borrão. Eu me sentia tão viva hoje. Era estranho.

Desde que me mudei pra cá, parecia que eu não conseguia sentir o sol. Sentia a perda de vitamina D, mole, pálida e fria. Hoje eu me sentia como se existisse alguma fonte interna de energia que me fazia continuar.

Assoviei enquanto caminhava pro trabalho. A melodia que Edward murmurou pra me acalmar parecia estar enraizada em meu cérebro. Era misteriosa, bonita e estranhamente familiar. Me recordei da maneira que me senti ao ficar pressionada perto dele enquanto ele me confortava e meus braços ficaram arrepiados enquanto meu estômago se agitava.

No seu recado ele escrevera que me veria mais tarde. Eu percebi que não tinha idéia de como entrar em contato com ele. Eu não possuía seu telefone, não sabia onde ele morava ou trabalhava. Nos conversamos bastante, mas parece que poucos detalhes da sua vida foram divulgados. Ele sabia muito mais sobre mim. Ele era bom em fazer perguntas e ficar ouvindo minhas longas respostas. Ele realmente era um ouvinte espetacular, até melhor do que Jacob.

Quando cheguei no trabalho joguei minha bolsa na sala de descanso. Trouxe uma muda de roupa a mais pra que pudesse me arrumar pra sair com Mike sem precisar voltar pra casa. Secretamente esperava que Edward aparecesse enquanto eu estivesse deixando a biblioteca, e que ele se unisse a nós. Mike insistiu que estávamos indo como amigos, então certamente uma pessoa a mais não seria um problema.

Cruzei meus dedos e esperei que ele aparecesse daquele seu jeito misterioso. Trouxe uma roupa que era suavemente diferente do que tinha originalmente planejado. Eu tinha poucas variedades de roupas bonitas, mas tinha uma ótima jeans escura e uma blusa azul brilhante que marcava todos os exatos lugares. Meu único par de saltos altos foi trazido junto. Pela primeira vez desde que Mike me chamou pra acompanhá-lo eu estava verdadeiramente excitada.

Esme comentou sobre meu humor leve enquanto eu empilhava outro carrinho de devoluções.

Eu sabia que ela achava que eu tinha uma paixão secreta por Mike. E isso não era verdade, ela sabia que eu não sentia nada por ele, ela só esperava que de alguma forma eu estivesse me transformando numa garota "normal", procurando por coisas "normais" que garotas de minha idade fariam. Eu não tinha coragem de dizê-la que estava simplesmente feliz porque esperava que a qualquer minuto o homem mais perfeito do mundo entrasse por aquela porta e me levasse com ele.

Peguei minhas coisas e me tranquei no banheiro. Mike concordou em me encontrar na porta da frente em dez minutos. Retirei minhas roupas do trabalho e as me arrumei. Olhei no espelho e desejei ter trazido uma presilha ou grampo pro meu cabelo. Eu o penteei e coloquei um lado atrás da orelha, deixando o outro cair pelo meu ombro. Molhei meu rosto com um pouco de água e retirei minha escassa bolsa de maquiagem. Coloquei um pouco de gloss de morango, um pouquinho de blush e delineador marrom pra acentuar meus olhos escuros. O reflexo me encarando era surpreendente. A garota estava exultante, até mesmo bonita. Ela parecia feliz por dentro.

Deixei uma respiração tremida. Essa era eu. Eu me sentia feliz por dentro. Eu me sentia como se estivesse caindo de amores, me apaixonando.

Encontrei Mike na porta. Seu olhar completamente surpreso e a boca aberta quando surgi pelo canto não escapou da minha percepção. Uma onda de culpa me perfurou então, porque nada disso era pro seu benefício. Era tudo pro Edward. Entretanto Mike não sabia daquilo, e eu não consegui inventar uma maneira educada de dizer.

Quando saímos eu examinei atentamente a roupa procurando por Edward. Ele não estava lá. Mesmo quando fiquei parada e levei um tempo longo pra descer os degraus, ele não apareceu. Desapontamento surgiu em mim e eu percebi quão esperançosa estive de estar com Edward hoje à noite.

Meu humor mudou rapidamente. Eu sabia que não poderia dispensar Mike, mas não fazia mais questão nenhuma de passar a noite na rua. Eu esperava que pudesse fazer uma aparição rápida e então ir embora quando Mike e seus amigos começassem a conversar.

Isso seria um plano plausível se não fosse pelo fato que quando chegamos no restaurante fomos levados até uma mesa pra dois confortável e íntima.

Sentamos e fomos deixados sozinhos com nosso cardápio. Eu não abri o meu, apenas olhei pro Mike, tentando decidir o quão furiosa deveria estar. Ele não encontrou meu olhar, se escondeu como um covarde atrás do seu cardápio.

"Mike, eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui. Você disse que iríamos encontrar alguns amigos seus. Nós concordamos que isso não era um encontro, certo? Porque isso está começando a parecer um pra mim."

Quando ele baixou seu cardápio, ele parecia um menininho que foi castigado por roubar biscoitos antes do jantar. Eu quase senti pena dele, quase.

"Bella, eu estou tentando bolar uma maneira de te chamar pra sair num encontra há semanas. Eu sabia que você não aceitaria e imaginei que isso deixaria as coisas estranhas entre nós, então nunca o fiz. Portanto pensei que se fossemos com alguns amigos meus, você veria que poderíamos sair juntos e nos divertir. Eu ainda assim achava que você não aceitaria, mas você aceitou. Eu nunca chamei meus amigos pra virem conosco, mesmo quando você disse que isso não era um encontro. Esme disse que você estava mais feliz ultimamente, e ela achou que talvez você estivesse excitada com nossa saída, que talvez você sentisse alguma coisa por mim."

Esme estava testando minha paciência com sua exagerada vontade de ajudar.

"Sinto muito. Quando você apareceu pra me encontrar hoje à noite estava maravilhosa. E eu me deixei acreditar por um segundo que Esme estivesse certa."

"Mike...," eu queria explicá-lo que gostava dele como amigo, quase como irmão. Mas não tive a chance porque ele me cortou assim que comecei a falar.

"Por favor, Bella. Está tudo bem. Eu vi o seu olhar quando fomos trazidos à mesma. Eu percebi que você foi séria quando disse que isso não seria um encontro. E eu me sinto como um idiota de classe maior."

A prazerosa conversa iniciou nossa noite. O resto do jantar foi constrangedor, exatamente como Mike previu. Era como se estivéssemos presos numa engrenagem quebrada e não conseguíamos achar o caminho pra sair.

Nos rimos um pouco, mas foi forçado. Conversas eram esporádicas e casuais. A hora passada no restaurante pareceu cinco. O único momento que Mike realmente pareceu tranqüilo foi quando mencionei que Jessica, a garçonete da cafeteria perto da biblioteca, estava interessada nele.

"Você é cego, Mike? Por que você acha que ela aparece tanto na biblioteca? Ela espera poder ver você um pouquinho. Ela é bonitinha também."

Mike parecia ter gostado nesse novo conhecimento e eu me perguntei se seriamos capaz de voltar a nossa vida normal de amigos depois de tudo.

Eu nunca fiquei mais aliviada por um garçom chegar com a conta. Por todas as súplicas de Esme que eu saísse e aproveitasse ter 19 anos, percebi que pra mim, uma noite em casa com um livro e uma banheira era mais muito mais divertido do que qualquer dia com a sociedade.

Deixamos o restaurante e mais um momento constrangedor se instaurou. Eu queria apenas andar pra casa sozinha. Mike ofereceu dividir um taxi.

Gatilho pra cavaleiro branco, senhoras e senhores.  
Naquele momento, Edward cruzou a rua e me cumprimentou com seu sorriso incapacitante. Eu não fazia idéia sobre como ele conseguiu aparecer da maneira que fez – no exato momento e local. Mas agora eu não iria olhar os dentes do cavalo, apenas me lançaria no pôr do sol com ele.

"Oi Bella. Está indo pra casa agora?"

O momento constrangedor aumentou em dez níveis.

Edward me deu outro sorriso caloroso e então virou um olhar mortal pra Mike – que parecia definitivamente malicioso. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward parecer nada além de desejável e bonito de tirar a respiração, mas a maneira que olhava pra Mike estava envolvida por perigo.

_Oh como eu o queria._

Mike olhou pra baixo e pra longe de mim. Achei que ele fosse apenas fugir pela noite, mas me surpreendeu. Respirou fundo e encontrou o olhar do Edward.

"É, Bella, você vai pra casa agora? Parece que você já tem escolta, então eu posso me livrar do problema."

"Mike, esse é meu amigo Edward." Eu me sentia como se estivesse desarmando uma bomba, então era melhor lidar com a situação delicadamente.

"Hey," essa era a tentativa do Mike de se apresentar. Eu lancei um rápido olhar a Edward, silenciosamente implorando pra ele ser legal.

"Mike." Essa foi a réplica dele. A maneira que falou fez o nome do Mike parecer um xingamento.

Edward podia ser diferente de qualquer outro cara que eu conheci, mas ele certamente tinha a postura masculina forte.

Mike disse boa noite e entrou no taxi. Não voltou a me olhar. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava machucado, especialmente pela forma que a noite acabou. Eu sabia que fiz parecer que não estava interessada em namorar ninguém. Então como deveria explicar Edward?

"Como você faz isso?" perguntei quando o taxi sumiu das minhas vistas.

"O que?"

"Como você sempre sabe onde eu estou? Se eu não gostasse tanto de você acharia que é bizarro."

Ele posicionou sua mão gentilmente no meu cox, empurrando-me suavemente pra que pudéssemos começar a andar de volta ao meu apartamento. Mesmo pelo tecido do meu casaco e blusa, mesmo que seu toque fosse suave como uma pena, meu corpo ainda reagiu. Eu necessitada dele de maneiras excitantes e assustadoras ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu consigo sentir onde você está."

Eu quase gargalhei. Ele disso isso tão tranquilamente, como se estivesse descrevendo o clima. Eu achei que ele pudesse estar brincando, mas seu rosto estava completamente sério.

"Ok." Minha brilhante resposta pendeu no ar entre nós dois.

Sua resposta me desanimou. "Eu disse que teriam coisas que você não compreenderia. Eu não gosto de lidar com segredos e mentiras Bella, então se você não consegue suportar minhas respostas, não faça perguntas."

"Estava pensando hoje no fato de que sei pouquíssimo sobre você. Sempre acabamos falando sobre mim."

"Eu gosto de te ouvir falar."

Eu sorri. As coisas que ele falava soavam com tanta sinceridade que me perfuravam.

"Mas eu quero saber mais sobre você."

"O que você quer saber? Eu direi o que puder, só lembre-se que você pode não gostar sempre das minhas respostas."

Eu decidi me manter em tópicos que seriam fáceis de serem respondidos.  
Ele estava certo, eu não sabia que estava preparada pra ouvir mais sobre seus segredos Jedi sobre sentir minha presença.

"Onde você mora? Onde você trabalha?" perguntas simples com respostas simples, espero eu.

"Tenho um apartamento que divido com alguns amigos. Está na rua _Seventh_, mais ou menos a três quarteirões do seu. É antigo, mas espaçoso. Nenhum de nós tem muita coisa, então está bastante arrumado. Eu trabalho pro meu pai. Ele tem negócios pelo mundo inteiro, e eu vou onde quer que ele precise que eu vá. Acho que você pode chamar isso de Relações Públicas."

Eu sabia que ele tinha dito mais palavras depois do apartamento dividido com os amigos.

Ainda estava presa em sua afirmação, imediatamente imaginei duas loiras de pernas longas andando pelo apartamento "arrumado" nos seus pijamas minúsculos, brigando por quem colocaria Edward na cama naquela noite.

Então imaginei algo pior, as mesmas deusas loiras, testemunhando como Edward ficava após sair do chuveiro, seu cabelo molhado e bagunçado, pele rosada e quente, toalha bem abaixo nos quadris. Não. Isso não era aceitável.

"Uhm, então... quem são esses amigos que você divide apartamento?" tentei fazer a pergunta soar casual. Tinha certeza que falhei.

Ele me olhou rapidamente como se tivesse adivinhado o que estava perguntando.

"Divido o apartamento com Alice e Jasper. São amigos bastante antigos e o casal mais comprometido da história do tempo. Eles também trabalham pro meu pai."

Eu sabia que ele ouviu o suspiro de alívio que escapou dos meus lábios.

"Mike é um amigo que trabalha comigo na biblioteca. Ele não é má pessoa. Apenas um amigo."

Eu de repente senti a necessidade de esclarecer minha relação com Mike. Edward parecia mais aliviado, e eu me perguntei se não era a única que sentiu um pouquinho de ciúme. O pensamento me animou.

"Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se você teria um telefone? Não tenho muita capacidade de sentir a sua presença, então seria mais fácil pra mim se pudesse simplesmente te ligar." Isso não era completamente verdade. Quando ele estava perto de mim eu sentia sua presença como uma força da natureza.

Sua gargalhada clara ecoou pelos prédios de concreto.

"Você é um tanto quanto adorável quando está me sacaneando, sabe disso?"

"Adorável?"

"Sim. E sim, vou te dar o número do meu telefone."

Tínhamos chegado no meu apartamento. O tempo tinha corrido tão rápido. Era um enorme contraste com a hora sem fim que passei com Mike.

Ainda estava cedo. Debati a idéia de convidar Edward pra subir. Eu queria, mas também sabia que noite passada havia sido extremamente emocional e idiota pela maneira que escolhi deixar minha alma completamente nua para ele. De alguma forma, apesar do fato que existiam tantos mistérios envolvendo esse homem, ele perfurou qualquer barreira que tinha construído cuidadosamente pra mim mesma. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era ficar perto de mim; aquilo foi tudo o que precisou. Eu não queria ter segredos com ele, queria que ele me conhecesse da maneira que mais ninguém conhece.

Por isso eu sabia que precisava manter a cautela.

Estava nevando novamente. E não havia nem reparado. Fiquei tão entretida na nossa conversa que perdi os flocos brancos caindo no chão. As bochechas do Edward ainda estavam na mesma tonalidade rosada que sempre possuíram. O frio não parecia mesmo afeta-lo. Considerei convida-lo pra subir, mas decidi que eu provavelmente só seria capaz de aguentar uma grande revelação por dia.

Tinham alguns flocos de neve em seu cabelo. Queria esticar minhas mãos pra retirá-los. Queria percorrer e perder meus dedos em seu cabelo. Só queria tocá-lo.

Ao invés disso, prendi minhas mãos num punho e as enfiei no bolso do meu casado. Se o tocasse, acabaria convidando-o pra subir. Se o convidasse, começaria a cuspir mais dos meus segredos. Se fizesse isso, Edward perceberia o quão danificada estava e eu nunca mais o veria.

Eu não podia tocá-lo.

Ficamos do lado de fora do meu prédio. Nossas respirações congeladas no vento de inverno.

Seus olhos verdes estavam analisando meu rosto. Me perguntei se ele via o meu desejo estampado ali. Era como se ele conseguisse.

"Sinto muito por noite passada. Não costumo falar sobre Jake. Obrigada por ouvir."

"Fico feliz que você confie suficientemente em mim pra me contar. Eu queria ter ficado com você, mas não estava certo como se sentiria pela manhã comigo ainda lá."

Queria dizer pra ele que teria ficado feliz se ele tivesse ficado comigo essa manhã. Teria ficado exultante e feliz. Precisava de espaço e esse tempo pela manhã pra conseguir processar o que aconteceu ontem à noite. De alguma forma ele sabia que eu precisava ter acordado sozinha.

Confiava nele. Confiava a ele meus segredos e confiava nele em minha casa.

Confiava nele.

Não acreditava que o merecia. Ele era maravilhoso, perfeito, sensível, bondoso. Eu não acreditava que ele fora feito pra mim.

Confiança e crença. Edward estava certo, não eram a mesma coisa.

"Obrigada por ter me acompanhado até e casa. Vou entrar, tive uma noite agitada e quero tirar esses sapatos."

Balancei meu pé no ar na frente dele, eu ainda estava de salto. Seu olhar se prendeu no meu pé e então fez seu caminho até a barra da minha jaqueta lentamente. Meu corpo inteiro ficou quente enquanto me perguntava o que ele estava pensando.

"Eu queria te dizer que gostei dos sapatos. Você está realmente linda hoje à noite."

Ele estava realmente dificultando pra eu não convida-lo pra subir.

Enquanto me virava pra subir os degraus ele estendeu a sua mão. Tinha um pequeno cartão nela; era um cartão de visita. Tinha um número de telefone.

Edward Cullen

Não sabia seu sobrenome. Tinha que dizer em voz alta. Queria senti-lo em meus lábios.

"Edward Cullen."

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

"Gosto do seu nome. Combina com você. Você combina com Edward, de alguma forma."

Ele soltou uma gargalhada gentil.

"Agora você sabe onde eu moro, meu telefone e nome. Aí se vai todo o mistério."

Certo. Ele não era nada exceto mistério.

Ele me olhou expectantemente.

"Não ganho seu número de telefone?"

"Você precisa? Se pode sentir onde estou, meu número não seria meio que desnecessário?"

Ele uniu seus lábios e fez uma careta enquanto ponderava a pergunta.

"E se eu puder sentir que você está em casa e quiser falar com você? Você realmente quer que eu apareça em frente à sua casa o tempo inteiro como um vira-lata? Eu apareço, se você quiser."

Ainda não estava certa se estava acreditando em tudo isso. Ele estava certo, entretanto, sobre a conveniência do telefone.

Procurei em minha bolsa por um pedaço de papel e escrevi meu telefone. Não era nenhum cartão de visita chique.

Ele colocou o número do meu telefone no bolso do seu casaco.

"Eu gosto de vira-latas." Brinquei. "Minha mãe costumava dizer que todos os vira-latas do bairro sabiam que poderiam aparecer na nossa casa porque eu cuidaria deles."

"Posso visualizar isso."

E eu acreditava que ele podia. Ele podia ver o que eu era.

Disse boa noite e alcancei a porta.

Ele disse meu nome e eu me virei, mantendo a porta aberta com meu pé. Quando me virei quase tropecei pra trás. Ele me seguiu pelos degraus.

"Posso te ver amanhã?"

Sim. E o no próximo dia e no próximo e no próximo..

"Eu adoraria. Me liga."

Ele pegou gentilmente a minha mão e roçou a ponta dos meus dedos pelos seus lábios.

Segurou a porta e eu cambaleei pra dentro. Quando alcancei a minha porta derrubei minhas coisas. A fechei atrás de mim e caí no chão contra ela. Meu coração tamborilava em meu ouvido.

Rocei a ponta dos meus dedos pelos meus próprios lábios.

O que Edward era? Ele era um homem comum? Algum tipo de mutante com sentidos extras? E se ele fosse algo completamente diferente? Ele podia mesmo sentir onde eu estava? Como isso era sequer possível? Eu realmente queria saber?

Fiquei sentada no chão em frente a minha porta por muitos minutos. Meu cérebro estava dançando em círculos enquanto eu tentava bolar alguma explicação pro que Edward poderia ser. Levantei e me estiquei e então andei até o fogão pra esquentar um pouco de água para o chá.

E fiz uma decisão.

Não importava. Existia uma parte de mim que já sabia que tinha algo mais no Edward. Ele era diferente, excepcional. Percebi que já tinha aceitado esse fato. Edward não parecia nenhum outro cara que já conheci simplesmente porque ele não era.

Deitei na minha cama. O dia me exauriu – emocionalmente e fisicamente -.

Peguei no sono assim que minha cabeça atingiu o travesseiro.

Sonhei que Edward me segurava em seus braços e nós flutuávamos pelos telhados na cidade. Estava escuro e o chão muito abaixo de nós, os faróis dos carros apenas pontinhos de luz. O vento corria pelo meu rosto e ele estava gargalhando. O som era lindíssimo. Paramos no topo do prédio mais alto. Não existiam sons. Não era mais possível escutar os carros ou o vento. Eu não conseguia escutar Edward, mas sua boca estava se movendo como se estivesse falando comigo. Ele me segurou perto e pressionou seus lábios quentes nos meus. Me estiquei e percorri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, segurando-o perto. Não queria, mas ele se afastou. Assim que se afastou consegui ouvir os sons novamente. Buzinas, sinos de uma igreja distante, o vento.

Edward disse, "Não olhe pra baixo." Eu hesitei por um momento, mas olhei. Seus pés ainda estavam firmemente presos no telhado do prédio, mas os meus pendentes no ar. Então Edward me deixou cair. Eu comecei a cair, e meus únicos pensamentos eram que ele era lindo e que me deixou cair.

* * *

**N.t.:****Twilight pertence à Stephanie Meyer e Price of Balance à **_**averysubtlegift**_**.**

**Sério, se vocês entendem inglês vão checar as fics dela! São absolutamente lindas...**

**Iza é a minha beta espetacular e super eficiente!**

**(****http://www*fanfiction*net/u/1808383/iza_doora****)**

**Lembrem-se de trocarem os "*" por "." – sem as aspas -. Indico TODAS as fics da Diva. Mesmo!!**

**Pra receber os updates dessa fic ou de qualquer outra que eu tenha coloque ela, eu ou ambos no ALERT.**

**Comentem e me digam o que acharam!^^**

**Beijocas, Lou!**

**;)**


	6. Revelações

**_N.a.: Twilight não pertence à Christi ou a mim. Ela apenas brincou com os personagens e eu os trouxe pra vocês! ;)_**

_

* * *

_

_**Revelações**_  
(Edward)

Andei pelas ruas enquanto o vento de inverno soprava meu cabelo pra fora do meu rosto. Uma das boas coisas do frio era que ele mantia as pessoas enclausuradas dentro de suas casas. Numa noite como essa, eu poderia andar por quarteirões sem sequer encontrar uma só pessoa. Era assim que eu preferia as coisas.

Era estranho pra mim sentir uma atração tão forte pela Bella quando, geralmente, me distanciava dos humanos. Existia uma razão pro distanciamento. Mesmo que o destino dos humanos e anjos fosse tão interligado, nenhum de nós queria se sentir dependente deles. Nós gostávamos de fingir que não precisávamos deles. E isso era uma mentira. Nós estávamos carregados com tarefas pela Terra. Tarefas que eram especificamente desenvolvidas pra influenciar a vida das pessoas. Nós não seriamos necessários se não existissem humanos. Isso era um fato que abertamente optávamos por ignorar.

Anjos não nascem. Eles são criados. Não são imortais, ainda que suas vidas durem por longos períodos.

Nós somos almas criadas para um propósito.

Almas de anjos surgem de momentos de puro triunfo humano. Um supremo momento de bravura, paixão bruta, sacrifício, amor verdadeiro. Esses momentos fazem nossas almas surgirem.

O triunfo da humanidade cria os anjos. E então eles influenciam o curso dos eventos humanos.

Destinos interligados.

Agora que criei essa conexão com Bella, entendi porquê nos mantemos distantes. Eu jamais poderei ser o que ela precisa e ela não poderia virar um anjo. Não existia espaço pra comprometimento.

Me percebi parado do lado de fora do prédio dela. Eu não deveria estar aqui; mas ainda assim sabia que quando saí era aqui que chegaria.

A neve que tinha começado a cair mais cedo nessa noite, parou. Existia um pouco de neve nas calçadas e janelas. Meu pé descalço tinha deixado pegadas. Eu não sentia frio, meu corpo mantinha-se prazerosamente quente, independente do nível baixo das temperaturas.

Eu levantei e deixei meu corpo absorver as sensações da cidade. Anjos são criaturas sensíveis que sentem todas as atividades da Terra. Conseguimos extrair informações sobre o nosso redor através das sensações que correm pelos nossos corpos. Eu conseguia comparar isso à ecolocalização do morcego, é como se tivéssemos um extra-sentido que usássemos pra compreender os arredores. Não conheço nenhum anjo que goste de usar sapatos. Todos andam descalços sempre que possível. Quando estou com sapatos me sinto limitado, vendado, amarrado.

Me perguntei quando Bella voltaria a perguntar sobre nosso primeiro encontro quando eu estava descalço. Ela era uma observadora extraordinária. Estava também começando a perceber quão diferente eu poderia ser, e começou a ser muito seletiva na sua escolha de perguntas a mim. Era como se estivesse se permitindo pequenas doses de verdade. Não queria força-la mais do que estava preparada.

Encarei sua janela. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas em seu apartamento. Ela estava dormindo.

Se estivesse dormindo, não faria mal observá-la. Ela nunca descobriria que estive ali. Não percebeu na última vez.

Ficar longe dela era tortura. Eu já tinha tão pouco tempo. Uma vez que ela tenha partido, ela iria pra um lugar que eu não poderia seguir.

Fiquei na sua varanda. Podia sentir suas profundas e regulares respirações, o estupor do seu sonho no ar. Ela ficava tão bonita enquanto dormia, pacífica e calma. A vontade de segurá-la em meus braços e sentir seu corpo adormecido se moldar ao meu era tão grande que doía.

Esses eram os pensamentos correndo pela minha mente quando deixei meu corpo físico vencer. Fiquei na sua varanda até que eu virasse nada além de sombras – vapor. _Ela nunca saberá._

Trespassei pelo vidro das portas e segui até o seu quarto. Relembrei-me da outra vez que decidi ficar invisível em sua presença. Já tinha estado em sua casa, tentando compreender o que precisava fazer. Bella saiu do seu minúsculo banheiro vestindo uma camisa antiga e sua calcinha pequena que tinha a fadinha estampada.

Jasper gostava de chamar o que aconteceu em seguida comigo de 'despertar'. Eu olhei pra isso como o dia que percebi que não mais queria ficar sozinho.

Ela ficou na frente do seu armário selecionando as roupas pro trabalho. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado do banho e seu corpo tinha o cheiro de um jardim tropical; doce como grãos e inebriante como frísias. Ela se esticou pra alcançar a prateleira elevada pra pegar alguma calça e sua camisa subiu. Eu conseguia ver o arco do seu quadril e a extensão suave da sua barriga.

As sensações que me acometeram foram chocantes. Eu sabia que anjos não adoeciam, mas naquele momento foi dessa maneira que estava. Me senti quente por inteiro, não conseguia respirar corretamente, meu corpo se agitou com desejos inomináveis. Eu fugi.

Observei-a em seu trabalho naquele dia. Ela parecia saber que eu estava lá mesmo sem conseguir me ver. De alguma forma isso era gratificante. Me fazia pensar que tínhamos uma conexão.

Claro que quase deixei escapar quando a ajudei dobrando sua roupa na lavanderia. Peguei aquela calcinha da pilha e a única imagem na minha mente era a Bella em frente ao seu armário. Eu tinha certeza que minha façanha seria descoberta. Foi pura sorte ela ter interpretado minha reação como vergonha. Se ela soubesse a verdade, não iria me querer mais perto dela. Disso eu estava certo.

Silenciosamente fiz meu caminho até seu quarto. Ela estava dormindo sadiamente debaixo de uma montanha de cobertores. Me entristecia o fato que ela sempre parecia estar com frio. Era como se fosse uma reação da sua alma, não somente do seu corpo.

Seus cabelos se espalhavam pelos travesseiros. Seus lábios estavam curvados num beiço suave e por um momento eu me atrevi a imaginar como seria a sensação de ter meus lábios pressionados sobre os dela.

Eu parei e pensei no que faria agora que estava aqui.

Num momento impulsivo uma decisão foi feita. Silenciosamente retirei a camisa que estava vestindo e deitei na cama ao lado dela, cuidadosamente. Ela estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Minha presença iria aquecê-la. Essa certeza me deu paz.

Minha asa direita se desdobrou e eu deixei cair sobre ela, garantindo-a uma pequena porção de proteção que poderia oferecer, por agora.

Enquanto ela dormia, minha mente vagou e eu me percebi pensando sobre certo e errado. Sempre acreditaram que anjos seriam como os defensores do certo. Por essa razão não acredito que já tenha questionado alguma tarefa imposta a mim. Por que questionar o que é certo? Deitando ao lado da Bella, sentindo seu calor e seu corpo vivo tão perto do meu – sua simples existência me fez questionar a minha.

O ritmo da sua respiração me guiou. Enquanto eu deitava ao lado dela no escuro, relembrei os eventos anteriores da noite.

_Meu coração estava disparado quando assisti Bella subir as escadas do seu prédio. Eu ainda conseguia sentir a frieza dos seus dedos em meus lábios._

_A ideia de ficar enrolado com ela invadiu meu cérebro. Pensamentos de pele contra pele, e suspiros e suor._

_Pensamentos que eram errados, porque tudo isso era errado. Pensamentos errados porque nada disso poderia acontecer._

_Tinha passado, grande parte do dia, pensando na Bella. Me perguntei como deveria prosseguir. O problema é que eu estava sem opções. E sem tempo._

_Me virei e andei pra casa. Era tentador demais ficar aqui. Ficar fora do seu prédio na esperança que ela fosse olhar pela janela. Ela era tentadora demais._

_Cheguei no meu apartamento e cumprimentei Alice e Jasper. Estavam sentados no sofá, esperando por mim – como eu sabia que estariam._

_Antes de me lançar numa discussão que eu sabia que eles estavam esperando pra ter, peguei um copo e comecei a beber água da bica. Lá pelo quarto copo, já estava me sentindo melhor._

_Anjos não foram feitos pra viver na Terra por períodos muito extensos. Nós tínhamos nosso próprio mundo. Era mais sem graça, em contraste com a Terra, mas de muitas maneiras, servia melhor a nossa existência. Na Terra nós poderíamos comer se quiséssemos, mas não era necessário. Nós precisávamos beber. Na nossa esfera de existência éramos nutridos pelo ato de respirar. Este lugar nos servia tão perfeitamente que não precisávamos de mais nada. A Terra nos secava. A cada dia que passava eu me sentia mais como uma esponja que foi deixada fora, no sol, pra secar. Eu precisava beber constantemente. A sede sempre incomodava. Era comum aos anjos ficarem na Terra enquanto completavam suas tarefas. Eu ficaria aqui até os problemas com a Bella serem resolvidos. Eu queria ficar, mesmo que meu corpo dissesse o contrário._

_Eu sofreria de sede por ela. Era um pequeno preço a pagar._

_Voltei a encher meu copo e me juntei à minha família na sala de estar. Alice se inclinou ao lado do Jasper e seu braço a segurou firme e perto. Seus lábios passearam delicadamente pelo seu suave cabelo preto, e uma pontada de ciúme correu por mim. Eu queria isso. Queria segurar Bella perto. Queria que ela aceitasse o que eu sou e me amasse ao mesmo tempo._

_Não poderia acontecer._

_"Como você está, Edward?" Alice perguntou. Ela sabia quão torturado eu estava pela Bella. Ambos sabiam._

_Jasper olhou pra cima, esperando minha resposta com interesse._

_"Não mudei meu plano. Ela precisa deles, Alice. Não existe outra forma. Tem que ser feito, então não importa realmente como estou."_

_Jasper balançou sua cabeça. Ambos discordavam do curso de ação que decidi._

_"Edward, você sabe que Alice vê outras maneiras disso acontecer. Você não precisa ser tão fixo em suas decisões. Por que você não consegue enxergar isso?"_

_Alice era um Anjo da Possibilidade. Quando você está trabalhando com o tecido da eternidade existem muitas, muitas maneiras pra se fazer a tapeçaria. Era função da Alice explorar diferentes escolhas e resultados, com o objetivo de descobrir o que melhor se encaixe à tapeçaria. O único problema é que eternidade é terrivelmente abrangente – então o que Alice vê, muda a cada segundo. Sua mente é_flashes_de imagens, similares as que alguém teria se sentasse na frente da televisão e trocasse de canal o tempo inteiro. Nunca pára._

_Jasper apoiaria qualquer coisa que Alice clamasse estar certo. A perspectiva dele era infectada pelo seu amor por ela._

_Alice tentou me dizer que existiam outros meios. Eu não concordei._

"_Todos sabemos que as visões da Alice não são sempre as melhores ou finais respostas. Eu não tenho que dizer a nenhum de vocês dois isto."_

_Alice deixou um suspiro pequeno. __"Você vai sofrer. Você já está sofrendo. Só quero ajudar."_

_Eu sei que ela tentava fazer o bem. Alice sempre tentava._

_Ela baixou a sua cabeça, derrotada. Começou a percorrer seus dedos gentilmente pelas cicatrizes dos braços do Jasper. Esse era o conforto dela. As cicatrizes dele eram a sua força._

_Na verdade, as cicatrizes do Jasper eram a força de muitos. Ele era um Anjo da Valentia. Ele era a materialização da coragem debaixo do fogo. Cada vez que um humano era influenciado a fazer uma maravilhosa manobra sob extrema pressão – essa era a deixa para um Anjo da Valentia. Claro que o princípio do equilíbrio era posto aos anjos também, e por isso, cada vez que ele despejasse força a um humano, seu corpo carregava as marcas. Jasper era coberto por cicatrizes, seus braços e pernas eram um mapa verdadeiro das suas ações pra salvar a humanidade._

_Provavelmente esse era o motivo de servirem tão bem um ao outro. Eles estavam sempre trabalhando por um bem maior._

_Eu era o anjo esquisito. Minhas obrigações eram, muitas vezes, repugnantes. Algumas vezes eu tinha que sujar minhas mãos._

_Eu não ignorei as preocupações da Alice. Conhecia seu coração, literalmente. Anjos possuem dons diferentes que podem servir a vários propósitos. Eu tenho a habilidade de ver os desejos verdadeiros do coração de qualquer um. Era um dom que tornou-se particularmente útil com a minha tarefa com os humanos. Eu sei o desejo da pessoa acima de qualquer outro, assim posso facilmente desenhar o caminho mais rápido para o equilíbrio. Sabendo o que desejam, sei o que dar ou tirar para causar o maior impacto._

_No caso da Alice, ela desejava me proteger da dor. Eu sabia disto, mas também sabia que isso não mudaria nada._

_O desejo do coração da Bella era ter a sua família. Ela queria sua mãe e pai. Queria saber que de alguma forma, em algum lugar, seus pais e Jacob poderiam ficar com ela novamente. Eu podia fazer isso acontecer. Se seguisse os conselhos da Alice, talvez conseguisse garantir os desejos do meu coração, mas a balança continuaria desequilibrada. Não existia outra forma. Eu teria que retirar a vida de Bella de forma a garantir o seu maior desejo._

Um suspiro suave escapou dos lábios da Bella. Voltei meu foco ao presente. Bella esticou seu braço acima da sua cabeça e dormiu mais profundamente. Eu toquei a pálida pele do seu braço gentilmente. Sua pele clara era suave ao toque.

Meus olhos avistaram a fotografia no criado-mudo da Bella. Era uma foto dela e dos seus pais. Bella era criança, seus lábios abertos num sorriso banguela. Já era obvio que ela cresceria linda. Era um momento de uma época feliz. Foi fotografada antes dos eventos da sua vida ficarem desequilibrados.

Essa era a vida que ela deveria ter tido.

Ao invés disto, Renee Swan levou um tiro e foi assassinada por uma bala desviada num assalto e levou a pior. Ela deixou sua casa as 8:47 da noite. Bella tinha nove anos e essa era um dia de semana. Renee a beijou antes de sair de casa. Ela dirigiu pela cidade e estacionou no pequeno mercado na rua principal. Ela precisava comprar leite e pão. Ela nunca voltou para casa.

A tragédia foi notícia na cidade pequena. Era um lugar seguro, crimes como este raramente aconteciam. Mas isso não trouxe Renee Swan de volta. Uma garotinha foi deixada sem mãe e um marido sem esposa.

Esse foi o ponto onde as escamas da vida da Bella começaram a cair.

Charlie Swan era o chefe de polícia. Dizer que a morte da sua espora por um crime sem sentido o arruinou seria uma subestimação grosseira. Ele carregou em seus ombros a culpa e caiu numa profunda depressão.

Quando Bella tinha onze anos e voltou da escola, encontrou uma viatura na entrada da garagem. Não era a do seu pai. Bella foi levada aos Black. Foi lá onde lhe disseram que seu pai havia se matado. Os anos de culpa e depressão o dominaram por completo. Ele havia morrido.

As escamas caíram mais.

Jacob Black morreu num acidente horrível. Todos que ela amava haviam partido. Todos que a amavam, também.

A vida não foi feita para existir sem dificuldades. Tragédias tocavam as vidas humanas, mas normalmente as tragédias da vida eram apagadas pelas felicidades. Existem subidas e descidas, bons e maus momentos, altos e baixos.

A vida da Bella transformara-se numa série de baixos. As escamas estavam tão desbalanceadas que ameaçavam arrebentar. Essa era a razão para eu estar aqui. Eu era a resposta.

Com o objetivo de restaurar o equilíbrio da sua vida, lhe daria o desejo do seu coração. Mesmo se isso significasse abdicar do desejo do meu.

Havia um copo d'água perto da fotografia; eu bebi. Tinha o sabor de plástico, como se estivesse no copo há dias.

Observei Bella enquanto estava dormindo ao meu lado. Ela estava mais aquecida agora. Suas bochechas tinham um tom mais rosado do que quando entrei no quarto mais cedo. Eu conseguia sentir o tecido dos cobertores contra meu peito nú.

Existia poucas coisas que eu não faria para poder escapulir para dentro dos cobertores.

Era errado me sentir assim? Era errado querer algo da maneira que queria essa mulher?

Eu não acreditava que fosse. Anjos tinham parceiros. Alguns misturavam-se a humanos por um tempo, mas esses casais nunca eram de longo prazo. Alice e Jasper estavam juntos, amavam-se completamente e só estavam completos quando ficavam juntos. Eu não conseguia acreditar que o que estava sentindo era errado.

Entretanto, eu acreditava que o que sentia era proibido. Ela era a minha missão. Fui mandado aqui por uma razão, por um propósito que não incluía um prazer próprio. Ela era a maça que eu não tinha a permissão de provar. Ela hospedava o conhecimento que eu não deveria descobrir.

Fruto proibido, livre arbítrio, vida e morte, certo e errado. Tudo em um dia de trabalho para um anjo.

Os sentimentos que tinha não eram errados, mas seria errado agir em cima deles. Essa era a mais profunda verdade que importava.

Me pergunto se foi assim que Pinóquio se sentiu quando desejou ser um menino de verdade. Se eu fosse um menino 'de verdade', tudo isso seria diferente?

Minha cabeça relaxou no travesseiro e eu deslizei minha mão por dentro da capa. Me surpreendi quando o ponta do meu dedo tocou em algo pontudo. Era o cartão que dei a Bella mais cedo, durante a noite. O que tinha o número do meu telefone. Humanos eram tão facilmente pacificados. Se você tivesse um cartão e telefone e parecesse suficientemente normal na superfície, eles não desejam olhar mais profundamente por provas que comprovassem como as coisas eram ao contrário.

Edward Cullen. Esse era o nome que dava às pessoas. Na verdade era só Edward, mas humanos queriam o sobrenome, queriam o pacote completo. Bella não era só uma garota qualquer, entretanto. Me surpreendeu que ela não comentou sobre meu ultimo nome. Afinal de contas, ela trabalhava com Esme Cullen. Foi uma surpresa ela não ter questionado isso, e me desapontou um pouco também. Eu queria que ela notasse. Queria que perguntasse.

Carlisle e Esme Cullen eram a razão por trás da minha existência. Eles amavam-se puramente e não podiam conceber filhos. O amor supremo deles resultou na minha alma. Isso não acontece sempre. Existem muitas pessoas que se amam profundamente, e muitas pessoas que se amam profundamente e não podem ter filhos. Isso não significa que existiam milhões de anjos ao redor por causa disso. Entretanto, de vez em quando, duas pessoas dividem um amor tão poderoso que chega a modificar as coisas.

Como a maioria dos anjos, conheço a origem da minha alma. Para mim, esse conhecimento tendia a me manter perto deles quando precisava ficar na terra como casa base. De alguma forma sua humanidade e impacto no infinito parecia me segurar. Nunca imaginei que seria presenteado com uma missão que me colocaria tão perto deles, mas como diz o ditado: é um mundo pequeno.

O mundo estava pequeno demais hoje a noite. Suspirei, e pareceu que uma montanha de dor estivesse no meu peito. Lancei um quebra-cabeças na frente dos pés da Bella. A presenteei com as peças, na esperança que ela as conectasse e visse a figura. Eu estava confiando nela, confiando que ela compreenderia tudo isso.

Se ela conseguisse descobrir, se conseguisse achar uma maneira de entender o que eu era então talvez conseguisse me ajudar a achar um jeito de fazer as coisas darem certo. Talvez ela conseguisse me amar pelo que sou. Talvez conseguíssemos amar um ao outro tão poderosamente que conseguiríamos mudar o que estava para acontecer.

* * *

**N.t.:****Twilight pertence à Stephanie Meyer e Price of Balance à **_**averysubtlegift**_**.**

**_iza_doora_ é a minha beta espetacular e super eficiente! Beijo e obrigada, diva!**

**Muuuuuuito esclarecedor esse capítulo né?! Os em ponto de vista dele são os meus favoritos! hehehehe**

**Vou traduzir o que a Christi disse na sua n.a. porque achei importante:**

_"Então aqui é o ponto crucial de tudo: em Crepúsculo Edward é como um homem, mas teme não possuir alma. Eu pensei em como seria se Edward fosse de verdade só uma alma que quisesse ser um homem. Fiquem ligados para descobrir!"_

**Foi a partir deste ponto que eu comecei a verdadeiramente valorizar o trabalho dela. A genialidade e simplicidade que ela usou na história dela me deixa aguando! :)**

**Gostaram!? Review'em'... sim? **

**:)**


End file.
